Fraccion Are Trash
by The-Confined-Bird
Summary: UlquiorraxOC Ulquiorra thinks he doesn't need a fraccion, and he doesn't,but he gets one and begins to get feelings for her. But what if he gives her away without knowing it and wants her back? Not good at summarys!First fic, please R&R. M for 'lemon'
1. And they meet

She had just been notified by some other Arrancar that she was needed in the meeting room. This surprised her. She usually wasn't needed for anything and was normally ignored, not only by stronger Arrancar but also weaker ones. Maybe it was because her attitude was different from regular Arrancar's. they wanted to fight, kill, and get stronger. But she didn't. Well, she didn't mind getting stronger, but she wasn't that into killing or hurting others.

Shiruki Isa began to walk down the long white hall. Her long, knee length hair was flowing behind her. The heel-less ballet flats was making a small click sound against the smooth floor. Her white and black shirt reaching a few inches before her skirt ended. The gloves on her clenched hands went half way to her elbows. The leftover of her hollow mask was now only a think headband-like fragment that reached from one side of her head to the other. Her blue eyes seemed lonely while the vibrant red dots on her cheeks seemed like she would be full of energy. Not knowing what the three ex-shinigami captains wanted from her, she continued her way to the meeting room.

Ulquiorra was walking down one of the pure white halls as well. Simply spending his time in the hallways because he had nothing interesting to do. He heard soft foot steps approaching from an intersecting hallway. When he was just inches away from turning the corner, the long haired blond Arrancar glided past him, choosing to try her best to ignore his presence since judging by his spiritual pressure, she was guessing he may have been an Espada. And so away she went by him without even making eye contact.

'Trash.' Ulquiorra thought while he turned the corner, closing his eyes.

It was not till later that he met the same Arrancar again. Only, this time it was at the meeting room. He had been ordered to show up, his left hand placed in his pocket while the right pushed open the doors. Inside, Aizen was sitting upon his throne, while the Arrancar he had passed by was standing in front of him on the floor.

When Aizen's eyes spotted the fourth Espada, his smirk grew wider.

"Please come in, Ulquiorra. Shiruki, will you please wait outside?" he asked, letting his closed hand fall open.

Shiruki bowed, "Yes, Aizen-sama." She recognized the spiritual pressure from earlier and again, as she passed him, she did not make eye contact. Once she was outside with the doors shut, Ulquiorra walked up to where Shiruki had been standing.

"Ulquiorra, thank you for coming." Aizen idly said, just to start his chat with the Espada, "I feel it is necessary that all of the Espada should at least try having a fraccion before not having one at all. And since you are the only one without a fraccion, I feel that it would do you some good to have one. That's why I am making her your fraccion. Her name is Shiruki Isa. Although her personality seems, how should I say this, abnormal for a normal Arrancar's, she has some good potential. I am hoping that some of that potential will come out while she is your fraccion. She could become of use to us in the future. I understand it you do not want a fraccion, and that is fine, but at least try it. If you want to remove her from you fraccion, feel free to tell me."

"Aizen-sama, "Ulquiorra started, automatically knowing his response," I appreciate your actions, but I do not wish to have a fraccion. Although she has just become my fraccion I would like to have her removed as soon as possible."

Expecting that answer, Aizen placed both hands on the arms of his throne, "I understand. I still want her to be a fraccion though, so please have her as your fraccion for a little while longer until I choose someone to have her as their fraccion."

"I will wait. Thank you, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra bowed down and walked back towards the enormous doors.

'I do not want a fraccion, nor do I need one. But she will not be my responsibility for long. She is most likely to be like the other fraccion, slacking off, not listening or arguing with their masters. I needn't worry about having to do anything with her.'

Once he was outside the doors, he saw Shiruki out of the corner of his eyes. He stood there and studied her in silence. Her appearance seemed a bit strange to him, but she was still like everyone else. Trash. But even though she was trash, he could not stand her current uniform. He snapped his fingers. Instantly a smaller and weaker Arrancar appeared.

"Get her a new uniform. I do not care what it looks like." and off the smaller Arrancar went to fulfill his orders.

Ulquiorra was waiting for his new temporary fraccion to say something, but to his surprise she did not say a word. She was studying him as well.

'He seems.....kind of lonely...but also a bit cool. Well, that's probably since he's an Espada. All Espada's are cool. Either way, I am going to be the best fraccion I can! I don't want to shame him!"

"Come." Ulquiorra sighed, having waited enough,"I will bring you to your new room."

"Yes, Ulquiorra-sama." Shiruki replied, respect in her tone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one! Kinda short, but......yea.... So Shiruki is my OC as you can tell. Her picture can be found here -- .com/art/Shiruki-Isa-Bleach-Espada-OC-133222047

I hope the beginning is ok . I'm not the best at writing stories.

R&R .


	2. The New Uniform

They walked down the long hallways, repeating the constant turns of going right, then left, another left, and another right. Ulquiorra stopped in front of a door.

"This shall be your room. Do what you like with it." And with that he turned to the door next to Shiruki's and entered it, showing that that was his room. Shiruki placed a hand on the door and pushed. It slowly opened to reveal the plain room. The bathroom had a toilet, mirror, sink, and shower/bath. The bedroom was had a bed and a closet. And the rest of the room had a couch, a table, and a bookshelf. All of it was white.

"Well, this is better than before. And at least Ulquiorra-sama is next door." she said to herself as she closed the door and sat on the couch, "My last room had a creepy neighbor." She smiled and looked around. Then, just as she was getting used to her new room, there was a knock on her door. Shiruki got up and answered it.

"Here you go." The smaller arrancaer from earlier said, handing her a small pile of clothes.

Shiruki smiled at him, "Thank you."

After he left, Shiruki went into her new bedroom, "My new uniform. I really hope it isn't like Halibel-sama's. Even though she looks good in it, I would look horrible in it. Especially since...my...boobs are way smaller... I mean, I like my flat chest, but still, I know guys don't like it...Oh yea! I need to try on my new uniform! Ha, I almost forgot for a second!"

"Uumm..." Shiruki looked down at herself. Her new uniform was not to her liking. Her long shirt had been replaced with a shirt shirt. The neckline was half way up her neck, and it didn't have sleeves, where the shirt ended next to her neck, and went to right below her boobs. Then there was another shirt under that, but it only covered the sides of her stomach, then going around to her back. Her new gloves were now slim and went far up her arm, and only covered half her fingers. Her skirt was replaced with the usual pants that most of the other arrancar wore, the same with her shoes. To mix it a little up, Shiruki tied her pants so the bow was in the back, not front, and let the ends flow to her sides.

'W-Well, I guess this will do. I wonder what I should do now...I really want to be help to Ulquiorra-sama....I guess I'll see what he's up to!'

She walked out of her room. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on his door. It took a while, but Ulquiorra did answer the door. When he first saw her, he was a bit shocked, to think that she was wearing that clothing, but then he remembered that he had said that he didn't care what her new uniform looked like.

"Um, well, Ulquiorra-sama...I was wondering...if there was anything I could do for you..." but unknown to Shiruki,and even to himself, Ulquiorra's eyes had slowly gone down to her chest.

'Not very big...wait, what am I thinking?! She is trash. Tech. Asking me if she can do anything for me. Just like trash.' he found himself thinking.

"No. Just do whatever you want." he replied and closed the door on her.

"O-oh, okay." and she returned to her room.

"I guess he doesn't like me very much. I'll just have to change that! Like I said, I wanna be the best fraccion he has ever had!Now, what can I do?" Shiruki was pacing back and forth in front of her sofa, full of energy now, "Maybe I can...no....or maybe...nooo....gah! What can I do?! I should be a useful fraccion! Like being able to run errands or protect him! Oh! That's it! Protect him! Now, to protect him I should get better at fighting! To the training rooms!"

In his room, Ulquiorra was sitting at his desk, head in hand, as he heard Shiruki scurry down the hallway.

"Trash. So troublesome." and he went back to doing his paperwork.

"Ha!" Shiruki swung her zanpakuto as hard as she could. Sweat was falling from her face. She had been working very hard at getting stronger, all of her motivation coming from being a great fraccion to help Ulquiorra. She kept working hard for a while after that, until she decided to go back to her room for some sleep.

* * *

Chapter two~!! So, again, sorry it's not that good. I will try to write it better for the next chapter, which will hopefully get posted next week. Next time, Shiruki meets Grimmjow~!


	3. The Slash

"Excuse me, Ulquiorra-sama?" Shiruki knocked on Ulquiorra's door.  
"What is it." he answered the door.

"Well, I was wondering...if you are done with your paperwork...if you wanted me to deliver them! I would be more tha happy to!"

There was a pause. Ulquiorra sighed, "Fine. Here." he handed her the papers.

"Yes! You can count on me, Ulquiorra-sama!" and Shiruki raced down the hall, happy to be doing her first errand for the fourth espada. Everything had gone fine since she had become Ulquiorra's fraccion. Well, not exactly fine. Ulquiorra thought that Shiruki was trash, still, and found her annoying. Shiruki was still trying to do everything she could to become a good fraccion.

"Hehe!" Shiruki giggled quietly as she walked down the hall towards Tosen's control room. She knew that she should give him the paperwork.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" a cocky voice came from the shadows. Shiruki imediatly knew who it was.

"Ah, G-Grimmjow-sama. What were you doing there?" She asked nervously. There were some bad roumers going around Las Noches about Grimmjow, the sixth espada, and Shiruki knew not to get involved with him.

"What? I just wanted to see Ulquiorra's new pet." Grimmjow leaned towards her.

"I-Is that so?"

"Yea, it is." his smirk grew bigger.

Shiruki stepped back, "Well, I have some things to do for Ulquiorra-sama, so please excuse me, Grimmjow-sama!" and tried to continue on her way to her destination, but was stopped by Grimmjow's arm.

"Not so fast!" He was just about to do who knows what when a figure appeared behind him.

"What do you think you are doing, Grimmjow?"

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow turned his head to see his nemesis, "Tech! What's it to you?!"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and sighed, "She is my fraccion and I have to take responsibility of her, even if she is trash, so don't do anything."  
"You're too soft!" Grimmjow grunted, "If you don't want anything to happen to her, do something to make me stop!" and he drew his zanpakuto.

"Put your zanpakuto back. There's no need to fight."

That made Grimmjow crack for some reason. Right when Ulquiorra turned around to go back to his room, Grimmjow slashed his zanpakuto out at him. Ulquiorra didn't even bother trying to dodge it and got a long and kinda deep cut on his back. As the blood from the cut began staining Ulquiorra's uniform, Grimmjow put away his zanpakuto and stormed away.

"What bothersom trash."

Once she couldn't see Grimmjow anymore, Shiruki rushed to Ulquiorra's side.

"Ulquiorra-sama! Are you alright?! I'm so sorry! It's because of me! I'm so sor-" Shiruki was near tears when Ulquiorra interupted her.

"Just deliver the papers." and he walked away.

"Ulquiorra-sama..." feeling guilty, she quickly sonido'ed as fast as she could to where Tosen was.

"Shiruki, how is your new position going?" he asked.

"It's going...well...I'm sure it'll be better soon. Here are some papers from Ulquiorra-sama! See you later, Tosen-sama!" and Shiruki sonido'ed back to where Ulquiorra's room was.

"Ulquiorra-sama!" she barged in, forgetting to knock.

Ulquiorra was sitting at his desk, writing something, "What is it? And don't barge in here like that."

Usually, Shiruki would have listened to him and said something, but not right then. She ran out into his bathroom, grabbed a wet towel, and rushed back to his side. She pulled him out of his chair and sat him on his bed. Behind him, she gentaly began cleaning the wound.

"What do you think your doing?"

Shiruki slowed down her actions, "I'm sorry, Ulquiorra-sama...it's my fault this happened...I should have been more careful...I...I'm so sorry!" he then felt drops of water on his back and sniffing, "I'm your fraccion...I-I'm not supposed to cause you trouble, and not get you hurt!"

For a moment there, Ulquiorra thought he felt something in his lower stomach while Shiruki finished cleaning his wound.

"Once again, Ulquiorra-sama, I am truly sorry!" and she left the room.

That night, Ulquiorra thought about Shiruki unyill he fell asleep.

* * *

Yay~ So Ulquiorra finally begins falling for Shiruki, but Shiruki hasn't realized that she is going to be falling for him too~! R&R~! Sorry if it's bad!


	4. I Messed Up Again

In the morning, Ulquiorra's wound had already healed. He got up and walked out the door, hands in his pockets.

Meanwhile, Shiruki now had even more motivation to help Ulquiorra. She didn't want a repeat of the previous night. Even though she thought she had made a fool of herself in front of Ulquiorra, she couldn't help it. She just felt so guilty. She was just standing there while he got hurt. She knocked on the door in front of her.

"Uunnn....what is it?" a groan came from inside.

"U-Um, excuse me, Stark-sama?"

Stark opened the door, "Oh. Hey, you're Ulquiorra's new fraccion, right? What do you want? I was right in the middle of a nap, you know."

"Oh, "I'm sorry, Stark-sama," she bowed, "but, well...you see...I...I want to get stronger, and since you're the prima...I was wondering...I know I'm not worth it, but would you please help me get stronger?"

Stark scratched his head, "Really. If you want to get stronger why not ask Ulquiorra?"

Shiruki shuffled her feet, "Well, you see, Stark-sama....I don't think Ulquiorra-sama likes me very much, and..."

He sighed, "Yea,yea. Hey, Lilynette!" he called into his room.

"What?!"

"Come help Ulquiorra's fraccion."

"Why do I have to?!"

"Because I'm going back to my nap!"

Stark went back into the room as Lilynette came to the door.

"So, what can I do for you today?" she asked, smiling with a hand on her hip.

"Well, Lilynette-sama-" Shiruki was cut off.

"Hey!" Lilynette pointed a finger in her face,"You don't have to call me sama, you know. We are both fraccion."

"Y-Yes, well, you are the fraccion of the Prima!"

"Tech, Stark? He may be the Prima, but he doesn't act like it. He's too lazy!" she waved her hand.

"You are also much more experienced and stronger than me."

"Come on! Just call me Lilynette!"

"O-Ok, L-Lilynette."

"That's better. So, what did you want again?"

"I was wondering if you could please help me get stronger by...training with me..."

"Sure!"

"What?"

"Sure! I've been wanting to fight someone, even if it's just practice, for a while now, and Stark's too lazy to practice with me."

"Oh. I wasn't expecting you to agree so easily, but thank you!" Shiruki bowed very low to show her gratitude. Her long blond hair touched the ground.

"Alright! Let's get started! Do you know where the training rooms are?"

"No... I had never practiced fighting before I became a fraccion."

"I'll lead the way, then! This way!" And Lilynette dragged Shiruki away towards the training rooms.

"Haaa!"

"Kya!"

"Don't run, Shiruki!"

"I-I can't help it!"

"Ha-ya!"

"Ah!"

"Hehe! Come on!"

"Ha!"

"There you go! Alright! Let's take a break!" Lilynette set down her Zanpakuto and leaned against a wall, "You're getting better. You're actually pretty strong for a fraccion. If you work really really really hard, you could raise your rank a little I bet."

"Haha, thanks, but I don't think that's possible for me...besides, I am Ulquiorra-sama's fraccion, I have to do my best to help him out!"

"What do you think your doing?" Ulquiorra demanded as he entered the training room the two hollows were currently occupying.

"Ulquiorra-sama!" Shiruki bowed and then walked up to him, "I was just practicing with Lilynette."

"Yea, she's pretty good,too!" Lilynette grinned behind her.

"Were you invited here?"

"No, I asked if I could they could help me get stronger."

_Slap!_

The room became silent. Shiruki slowly lifted her hand up to her left cheek. She flinched and closed her left eye when she lightly brushed her fingers over the red spot where she had been slapped.

"You do not ask someone higher than you to do something for yourself. You are trash. I am the one who had to take responsibility of you, I will not allow you to make me look like a fool. Trash" and with that Ulquiorra walked out of the room, and like usual, his hands were in his pockets.

Shiruki kept looking down at the floor, even after Ulquiorra had left.

"I," she slowly began, her voice dry, "I'm sorry, Lilynette. I didn't mean to... 'disgrace' you. Ulquiorra-sama is right, I am just trash. I can't do anything right." she looked up at Lilynette, smiling with her eyes closed up, "See you later." and she rushed out of the room. Once she was out of the room, Shiruki kept walking. She didn't know where she was going, she just hoped it would be away from Ulquiorra. After who knows how long, Shiruki finally stopped walking. The hall she was in was dark and had no doors. Slowly she slumped against the wall behind her and sunk to the floor. Slowly the tears began filling her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

"I can't do anything right, can I? F-First, I get him hurt, then, I do something I'm not supposed to. I don't want to cause him trouble, I just want to be a good fraccion, be of help....but no matter how many times I say it to myself, I always keep causing trouble. Even though it's only been twice, I'm sure I will be causing more trouble if I keep going like this."

'Get to know him!'

'Yea! I shouldn't give up after two tries! I should get to know him!'

'Once I get to know him, I will know what he likes and doesn't like, and then I will know what I should and shouldn't do!'

'But then about the rules....I'll ask Lilynette about them! She's been a fraccion longer than me, and she's the Prima's fraccion! She will help me! Hopefully....'

But even though Shiruki began thinking of things to make their relationship better and for her to become a better fraccion, she still kept crying.

* * *

So......this is getting kinda hard to write....I have, what, two or three major things I want to put in the story, but I'm having a hard time getting there XP Well, I hope my writing will get better XP Thank's for the reviews~! I'll do better, I hope!


	5. His Eyes

"Hey, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow yelled in front of Ulquiorra in the hallway, "Your fucking fracion is in the south hall! She's blocking the way. You should really get her to her room before someone kills her, or takes her for their own!" He smirked as he walked past Ulquiorra.

Once Ulquiorra had gotten to the south hallway, he saw what Grimmjow had been talking about. Shiruki was laying on the floor, asleep. She was blocking the whole hallway so you would have to step over her. It was lucky that most arrancar didn't use the south halls, otherwise it would have been like Grimmjow had said, someone would have killed her just because they would be annoyed. Ulquiorra sighed and nudged her with his foot. She just mumbled something not hearable and rolled over so she was facing him. Her eyes were red from crying and you could still tell where he had slapped her, but she had a kind smile on her face. He nudged her again. This time she just stayed still.

"I guess I have no choice," Ulquiorra sighed. He bent down, took his hands out of his pockets and picked her up, "Such bothersome trash."

He began walking down the hall back to their rooms. He hoped no one would see him carrying his 'trash'. He didn't even want to in the first place. Shiruki's face was soft and kind, even though most of it was red. Ulquiorra looked down at her for a moment, then looked back to where he was going. Then, out of nowhere, he heard a soft mumble, like earlier, coming from Shiruki. But this time he could hear what she had mumbled.

"Ulquiorra-sama..."

A few moments later he heard it again.

"Ulquiorra-sama...I'm sorry..." and then, a small tear rolled down her red cheeks.

Once they got back to their rooms, Ulquiorra pushed Shiruki's door open with his shoulder. He then went into her bedroom and set her on the bed. And not caring for her one bit, he walked back out, not even to wait until she woke up. When Shiruki woke up, she was in a much better mood. She had gotten her motivation back and she had chosen to keep working hard to get to know Ulquiorra. She quickly got up, changed into a new uniform, and ran out to the front of Ulquiorra's door, completely forgetting that she had fallen asleep in the hall. She knocked a few times, smiling very happily.

Ulquiorra opened the door, and when he saw who it was, he didn't say anything. He didn't have anything to say to the trash right then and there.

"Ulquiorra-sama," she began, "I'm very sorry about my behaviour, but please give me another chance, I promise I will become a better fraccion!" she bowed down low. Before she had been a bit intimidated by Ulquiorra, but knowing that she was going to become a better fraccion for him made her feel comfortable around him. When she stood back up, Ulquiorra had closed his eyes.

"Very well. I do not usually give chances, but since I have to take responsibility of you, I trust that you will not be any more trouble."

'Until Aizen-sama makes you someone Else's fraccion.' he added silently.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra-sama!" Shiruki's face beamed even more now, "Oh, and may I please ask you something, Ulquiorra-sama? Since I am not allowed to ask anyone higher than me and since it would be shameful to ask someone lower than me, would you please train me? You said yourself that I am your responsibility so don't you think I should be able to fight better?"

That was something Ulquiorra couldn't argue with. He was responsible for her, she shouldn't ask anyone higher than herself, and not anyone lower, and she should become better at fighting. That way she could be some use to Aizen-sama.

"Very well." Ulquiorra answered, "We will begin tomorrow."

The next day, Shiruki went straight to the training rooms and waited for Ulquiorra to show up. When he did, she rushed up to him, "Ulquiorra-sama! Please teach me well! I'll do my best!" she smiled.

"Let's begin."

They began practicing. Whenever Shiruki did something wrong, Ulquiorra would immediately stop and wouldn't move on until she had done it correctly. When Ulquiorra didn't feel like practicing with Shiruki anymore, he said, "That's enough. We can resume tomorrow."

"Alright, Ulquiorra-sama."

And then Ulquiorra said something he never thought he would say to someone, "You were better than I had expected. Well done."

"T-Thank you, Ulquiorra-sama! Um, is it alright if I walk back to our rooms with you?"

"Fine." he sighed. As they walked back to their rooms, Shiruki studied the way he walked. He walked very elegantly. His posture was good. Before she knew it, Shiruki began not only looking at the way he walked, but other things, like his hair, his mask fragment, even his uniform. She didn't even notice when they reached their rooms. Ulquiorra turned and looked at her, waiting for her to enter her own room. But Shiruki was thinking to much.

"Stop daydreaming." He finally said.

"Wha-? Oh! I'm sorry, Ulquiorra-sama! Well, good night!" she bowed and quickly rushed into her room. She had first begun to study him to get to know him more, but the more she had looked at him, the more she noticed things she wouldn't usually have seen. She had noticed how pretty his eyes looked, how smooth his skin seemed, how nice his hair was. Shiruki's face was as red as a cherry as she walked into her bedroom.

The next morning, Shiruki couldn't forget how she had chosen to study her master.

'A fraccion doesn't do that kind of thing to get to know her master better! How could I look at him in a way like...like I wasn't his fraccion?! Gah! I need to get the image out of my head!'

She then put on a new uniform and headed out the door to meet Ulquiorra for another day of training.

"You're late." Ulquiorra said right when Shiruki entered the room. When her eyes met his, she looked away and felt her face burn up.

'I can't stop it!'

"Hm?" Ulquiorra noticed how she had looked away, and was still looking away, "What's wrong?"

"Ah! N-Nothing, Ulquiorra-sama!"

"Let's begin, then." He took out his Zanpakuto.

Shiruki followed him, taking out hers. Ulquiorra sonidoed towards her, he swung at her but she blocked it with her blade. Ulquiorra was pushed backwards, and Shiruki ran towards him as he began running towards her, too, leaning in, getting ready to cut when she looked into his eyes again, she felt her feet fumble.

"K-kya!" she closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, the first thing she saw was Ulquiorra's face. Shiruki had tripped over her own feet while being distracted with Ulquiorra's eyes, causing her to fall, but then since Ulquiorra had been leaning in to cut her, when she tripped, she was right in front of him. Before he had a chance to stop, he ended up running into her, making both of them fall to the ground. Ulquiorra was laying on top of Shiruki, an arm on each side of her, next to her head. His eyes were wide with shock. As Shiruki blushed and looked away, hands clasped together on her chest, Ulquiorra looked at her, really looked at her, for the first time.

"-sama."

"orra-sama."

"quiorra-sama"

"Ulquiorra-sama!"

Ulquiorra realised that he had been looking at her for he didn't know how long, and hadn't heard her saying his name.

"U-Ulquiorra-sama! W-W-Would you please g-g-get off of m-me!" she studered. Ulquiorra remembered how he was positioned and quickly got off of her.

"Excuse me." he said and sonidoed out of the room.

* * *

I'm sorry if what happened wasn't very Ulquiorra-sama like. I'm not good at writing stuff that he hasn't done in the anime/manga, especially the romantical stuff. I'm sorry! . But I have read some that basicly swap his and Grimmjow's personalities, so at least I'm closer to his personality than some other people....I guess....

I also wanted to thank everyone for the reviews! I'll do my best and I hope you keep reading Fraccion Are Trash! Thank you! .


	6. Mission Time

Later that day Ulquiorra went to the Espada meeting that was being held.

The meeting was almost over when Aizen said, "Now, before you are dismissed, I need one of your fraccion to go to the human world and investigate a special matter for me."

The room was silent for a while. Knowing that no one would answer, Aizen said,"Ulquiorra, how about your fraccion?"

"You may assign the mission to my fraccion, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra answered obediently.

Aizen's smirk grew wider as usual, "Thank you, Ulquiorra. Please have her come and talk to me later. I shall have everything ready for you two in the morning."

"Aizen-sama, what do you mean for both of us?"

"This is your first fraccion, so you may not know this, but when your fraccion goes on a mission, you have to go with. Your fraccion is your responsibility, so it is only natural of course."

Ulquiorra was not happy that he had to go with Shiruki, especially to the human world, but then Shiruki's face from earlier came into his mind, and then , just a little bit, he felt a little less un-happy to be going with her.

'But she is still trash.' he reminded himself.

"Then," Aizen stood up, "the meeting is over." and he walked away.

The Espada stood up also and left the room.

"So...embarrassing!" Shiruki muttered. She had been in the shower ever since the accident with Ulquiorra that day. She was so embarrassed, and to make things worse, she was beginning to want to do her best for him, not as his fraccion, but something else. She didn't know what exactly, but her excitement of being his fraccion was slowly wearing off and she was becoming a bit... depressed.

'Why am I depressed over being his fraccion?! It's every arrancar's dream to become an Espada's fraccion! Well, other than actually _becoming_ an Espada.'

Shiruki sighed. She turned off the water and grabbed a towel. Planning on drying herself off in her room, she unfolded the towel and held a corner of it on her chest, so that the towel was not held to her, just covering her. Most of her small breasts were covered, but you could see the edges on the sides, and the towel stopped right after her...lower area. Shiruki sighed again and walked out of the bathroom.

"Ulquiorra-sama..." she whispered in the middle of the main room as she stopped walking, in a daze. When she snapped out of her 10 second daze she turned her head towards the door and there was Ulquiorra.

"U-U-Ulquiorra-sama!" she stuttered.

'H-H-How long has he been there?!' then she remembered how she was.

"D-D-Don't look!" she quickly clutched the towel and tried to cover herself more.

When Ulquiorra had walked in, he wanted to tell her about her mission. After he had entered her room, she had come out of the bathroom, the towel barley covering her up, water still gleaming on her skin and hair. He couldn't help but just stare at her, but he dared not admit she was pretty. His staring was interupted when she had shouted, "D-D-Don't look!"

He stayed silent for a while, not wanting to look away for some reason, but he did finally manage to close his eyes as he said, "You do not order me."

"I-I-I'm sorry, U-U-Ulquiorra-sama, b-b-but please!" Shiruki closed her eyes and she was so embarrassed that a tear came out of each eye.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened a bit. He didn't expect her to cry. He wasn't doing anything he thought was wrong. He walked past her and into her bedroom. When he came back out he laid a clean uniform next to her.

"Come to my room once you are done," he ordered. Then he exited the room.

Even though he was gone, she couldn't help but still blush. Even though he wasn't looking at her, he still had the image of her in his mind.

After Shiruki had gotten dressed and dried her hair, she knocked on Ulquiorra's door and entered his room.

"W-What was it you wanted, U-Ulquiorra-sama?" she asked, hands behind her back and eyes glued to the ground.

"You have been assigned to a mission by Aizen-sama. Go and get the information from him."

"Yes, U-Ulquiorra-sama!" she blushed, bowed, and exited the room.

'I-Is it really that bad?!' Shiruki thought as she was walking towards the meeting room, 'I can't even say his name now without blushing!'

Shiruki opened the big white door and entered. Aizen was sitting on his throne, like always, a big smirk on his face.

"Thank you for coming. I would like to run over your mission with you."

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

"We are going to have a human female visitor soon, and I want to gain her trust, so I want her to be comfortable. I want you to go to the human world and find out more about the typical life of a human. Everything has been supplied for your stay already. You will be living in an apartment and you will not need to worry about money or getting a job, that will be taken care of. You will leave in the morning and the mission will last a week. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

"Very well. Thank you, you may leave now, Shiruki."

Shiruki exited the room as fast as she could. Once she had gotten away from the room, she leaned up against a wall.

'The way he said my name...does he say everyones name like that?' her eyes widened a little, 'Come to think of it, Ulquiorra-sama has never said my name, at least not to me... I wonder why...oh! I should get back and start getting ready!'

* * *

Yay~! Not many chapters, but there are six down~!


	7. MMrs Cifer

In the morning, Shiruki had everything she thought she needed to bring, which..... was nothing but the uniform she was wearing and her zanpakuto. She was just about to walk out the door when Ulquiorra opened it.

"It's time to leave."

"Ah! Y-Yes, U-Ulq-a, y-yes!" she rushed past Ulquiorra and out the door.

'Strange.' Ulquiorra thought. She usually always answered with his name, but not this time.

When they both reached the room they were to report to, only one lowly ranked arrancar was there. He handed each of them a thin silver bracelet.

"What are these?" Shiruki asked the arrancar, but instead of getting a reply from him she got one from Ulquiorra.

"They are special bracelets designed to either make things unseen or seen. These are to make things seen so the humans will be able to see us."

"Wait, what do you mean 'us', Ul-um, what do you mean?" she asked, moving her eyes away from him.

Ulquiorra sighed, "You are my fraccion and I have to escort you and take responsibility for you. Do you not know that by now?" he asked.

"I-I'm sorry..."

'Wait!' she suddenly realized, 'That means that I am going to be a-a-alone with U-U-Ulquiorra-sama for a w-w-whole w-week!' her face was burning up.

The smaller arrancar had left, leaving Ulquiorra and Shiruki alone.

"Let's go." Ulquiorra said and touched the space in front of them, a black spot appearing. Ulquiorra walked into it and Shiruki followed. When they were out of the darkness, they were in an apartment.

"So this is where we are going to stay..." Shiruki began to explore the living space while Ulquiorra stayed in the same spot in front of the door, not moving, watching Shiruki run around.

"Waa! Ohh! Ahha!" She was making some weird, yet cute noises as she explored. This was the nicest place she had ever seen, and she was going to be able to live in it! And for a whole week! And! And!

'A-A-A-Alone with U-U-U-Ulquiorra-s-s-sama!' she thought just as she entered the bedroom.

"Wha-?!" she let out in a shout.

"What's wrong now?" Ulquiorra asked, no emotion in his tone.

"T-T-T-T-There's o-o-o-only one bed!"

'Only one bed, huh?' Ulquiorra thought, then sighed, "Well, we should go and get some more human oriented clothes, otherwise we may stand out too much."

"Ah, yes! Here, I found these on the table." Shiruki showed him two credit cards. She handed him the one with his name on it.

"We will meet back here once we are done."

"Yes!"

Ulquiorra left first. Shiruki didn't want to walk with him out.

'In bed with Ulquiorra-sama.....' her face felt like it was on fire. Then she went out.

Shiruki found lots of clothes that she liked. But all of it was Lolita clothing.

'Kya~! This is so cute! I hope it's alright that I get it!' she thought, 'I should get some pajamas and underwear and stuff while I'm at it...'

Shiruki went to look at the pajamas. All of the pajamas were cotton made, and dull.

"Don't they have something like this clothes? That would be cute..." then she caught something in the corner of her eye. She walked over to a wall in the pajamas section. She looked around the wall and the wall was filled with cute pajamas!

"S-So cute!" Shiruki whispered and went through all of the pajamas. Shiruki thought the pajamas were really cute, with all of the frills and bows, but she didn't know that they were all lingerie and they were usually worn to 'get guys in the mood'.

"This one is so cute!" she picked out the pair of pajamas she wanted. It was a cute dress with bows on the straps and a very frilly bottom that ended halfway down her butt. But she didn't know that that was where it ended, and she didn't notice that is was see-through.

'OH!' Shiruki spotted the underwear and bra section and rushed over because she automatically say the cutest pair of them she had ever seen. The underwear had a small of in the front and the bra also had a bow in the middle. She grabbed a few and rushed to the counter.

"I'll buy all of this!" She said happily, in love with all the frills and bows she was going to buy.

'Once I get back to Las Noches, I have to ask Ulquiorra-sama if I can have a uniform like these!' she thought.

"And how will you be paying for this today?" the cashier asked.

"With this!" she handed the lady her credit card happily.

"Just one moment," the lady looked at the credit card, "Mrs. Cifer."

'D-D-Did she just call me Mrs. C-C-C-Cifer?!'

"Here you go. Have a nice day!" she handed Shiruki many bags filled with her new clothes.

All she could think while changing into new clothes before going home was, 'Mrs. Cifer...Mrs. Cifer...Mrs. Cifer...Mrs. Cifer...'

"I'm back," Shiruki huffed out when she walked in the door to their apartment. The bags had gotten heavier the more she had walked and apparently she had gone shopping farther away than she had thought. It had gotten dark, as well. She left the bags at the door and walked into the living room. There, Ulquiorra was sitting on the couch, reading a book. He was wearing a pair of jeans, dress shoes, and a long sleeved shirt.

"You look really cool, U-Ulquiorra-sama!" again, she blushed because she had said his name.

Ulquiorra looked up at her from his book. She was wearing a violet choker with white frills on both sides. It was connected to the dress. The top was white, had white frills where it ended, and three buttons in the center. The rest of the top was pink. The sleeves were puffy and were long, purple ruffles at the end of them, and a violet bow on each sleeve. Under those sleeves was another sleeve, white with frills at the end, but clutched her arms tightly, unlike the outside sleeves. In the center of the top, there was a violet bow. The bottom of the top spread into two sides, white frills lining it. Under that was a layer of pink frills, and under that was a white skirt, two violet bows on the front and two on the back, and purple frills at the end of it. She had pink knee-high socks with purple frills at the top Her shoes were purple lace-up shoes and had a bow on the front of each. Her hair was in pigtails.

"You look..." Ulquiorra started, looking over her again.

'....cute...' he thought, but ended his sentence out loud with, "...ridiculous."

Shiruki's face dropped, "I-I'm sorry... I like these clothes....I think they're cute..." she looked back down at her outfit again, then went back to the door, got her bags, and went into the bedroom with them.

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone~!!!! Here is a link to what Shiruki looks like in her loli outfit~! --- .com/art/Loli-Shiruki-147934673

I'll upload a picture of Shiruki's second uniform soon, I have been to lazy to draw a good picture of it even though I know every detail of it XP


	8. Ice Cream

Ulquiorra sighed and stayed on the sofa reading his book. Arrancar had their own choice if they wanted to sleep or not. But once in a while they had to to regain some of their energy. Shiruki was one of those Arrancar who slept every night she didn't have anything to do. Ulquiorra, on the other hand, only slept when it was necessary. While he was reading his book in the living room, he could hear Shiruki turn and toss in her sleep. Shiruki was tossing and turning because she usually needed a hug pillow. Ever since she could remember, she needed to sleep with a hug pillow. She didn't know why, but it made her feel calm. Usually she had to hug her cover, but now that she was Ulquiorra's fraccion, she had two extra pillows on her bed, so she now used those as her hug pillows. She would use Ulquiorra's pillow for a hug pillow right now, but she didn't know if or when he would go to sleep, so she left it there for him just in case.

In the morning Ulquiorra put his book away.

'Day two.' he noted. Usually he felt fine with not sleeping, but for some reason he felt sluggish. He also felt.....hungry. After a few moments of ponder, he figured out the reasons for these symptoms.

'It's because I'm visible to humans now.' he thought, 'These bracelets work like the Shinigami's gigais.' he sighed, 'I guess that means I will have to sleep regularly. Sleep.....with Shiruki...' He went up and began looking for a new book to read from the filled bookshelf.

"Uh, Good Morning...._" _Shiruki yawned, "Ulquiorra-sama." she yawned again. Ulquiorra turned his head. Shiruki was rubbing her eyes, which were still getting used to the light coming in from the windows. Her hair was not as tangled as you would expect for hair as long as that, but it was a bit more puffy. She was wearing the new pajamas she had bought the previous day, the see through dress that ended half way down her butt with frills on the sleeves, bottom, and neck line. Small bows lined the frills. It's a good thing she was wearing her bra and underwear, too. Otherwise that would have been bad. Well, not bad exactly, but embarrasing. Once Ulquiorra's eyes saw this, he quickly turned his head back to the bookshelf, and as you all know, Ulquiorra usually does smooth and ... quiet movements, you know what I mean, right?

"Ah!" Shiruki didn't even realise what her pajamas looked like on her, "Ulquiorra-sama, I have never tried ice cream before, is it alright if we try some today?" she asked eagerly, "I've heard that it tasted really good!"

Ulquiorra cleared his throat, "This is your mission, not mine. Do what you want, I am mearly here to make sure you don't get into trouble."

"Oh..." her eyes seemed more dim now, "But, you'll still eat some with me, right?"

"No."

"Oh....ok..." Shiruki went into the bedroom to change into her lolita clothing. She was disappointed that Ulquiorra didn't want to eat ice cream with her, she had been looking forward to it, but wearing her new frilly clothes made her feel better. She tied up her shoes and put her hair in pig tails. When she went back into the living room, Ulquiorra was waiting for her. Wherever she went, he would go to.

Shiruki gave him a smile and walked out the door. He followed her. Once in the city, she reminded herself of her mission.

'See what it's like to be human....to make the upcoming guest comfortable....so....that means I should just enjoy myself....right? I think that's what it means....so I'll do that!'

Shiruki skipped to a nearby mall. She looked at most of the stores. She went to the book stores, where she read her first manga, she went to a clothing store, where she looked at the clothes, but none of it was lolita, so she just skimmed it. She was on her way to a park when she noticed an ice cream stand. She stopped in her tracks and stared at the cart. She walked over and asked what flavors they had.

"We have vanilla, chocolate, pistachio, strawberry, licorice, cookies n' cream,any flavor you can imagine!" The lady answered cheerfully.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Shiruki beamed back, "May I please have two strawberry ice creams?"

"Sure!" the lady scooped up the ice cream and Shiruki paid for it.

"Here you go!" Shiruki said once she had gone back to Ulquiorra who hadn't gone with her to the ice cream stand. She held out her hand holding one of the two ice creams.

"I told you I am not going to eat that trash." Ulquiorra answered simply.

"Please, Ulquiorra-sama? I got it just for you!" Shiruki asked again. She knew that he was going to say no again, but she figured it was worth a shot. That's when Ulquiorra did something not so Ulquiorra like. He sighed and said, "Fine."

Shiruki was shocked for a moment. She wasn't expecting him to say that. But she smiled warmly and handed him the ice cream cone.

"Here you go!" she giggled and began eating her ice cream, "Wow! This tastes so....so good!" Her eyes sparkled with happiness.

As Shiruki kept eating her ice cream, Ulquiorra was looking at his suspiciously. He finally had had enough and slowly tried the ice cream.

"So, do you like it?" Shiruki asked.

Ulquiorra waited a moment before answering. He had to evaluate the taste.

"It's...not that bad." he said and kept trying his ice cream. Next, Shiruki headed over to the park. She was busy swinging while Ulquiorra was sitting on a bench behind her, watching her light hair sway in the wind. Shiruki was having so much fun that she didn't even notice that it had already gotten dark once she had stopped swinging.

"I'm sorry I kept you out so long..." she sulked as they walked into their apartment.  
"It does not matter to me." he closed his eyes and walked into the living room while Shiruki sulked into the bedroom to change into her pajamas. When Shiruki got under the covers, she looked at the empty spot next to her.

'It feels kind of lonely.....but....Ulquiorra-sama seemed really nice to me today! Well, not nice nice, but nicer than usual!' she giggled. Lately she had begun to get this weird, warm feeling in her stomach whenever she thought of him and saw him. It was getting a bit annoying, but it was a nice feeling, so she didn't mind.

"U-Ulquiorra-sama!" she sat up in the bed when Ulquiorra entered the bedroom.

"It seems I need to sleep while I am in the human world." he stated. He kept all of his clothes on, because Ulquiorra isn't the type to buy pajamas, and went under the covers with Shiruki.

Shiruki's face was hot, and she was nervous with Ulquiorra right next to her in bed, but she began to relax, and after a while, she fell asleep. Shiruki was asleep, but Ulquiorra wasn't yet. He was just laying there, waiting for sleep to take over. He kept urging to look over at Shiruki, but didn't. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms around him. He looked over at Shiruki, who was now hugging him in her sleep. She had done it out of reflex. Ulquiorra sighed and finally fell asleep.

* * *

Lol, my favorite ice cream flavor is strawberry and I need a hug pillow when I sleep XP I use either my stuffed animal (most of the time) or an extra pillow XD I want to get a body pillow with a cover for it with an anime girl on it ^.^


	9. First Kiss

'Day three.' Ulquiorra noted like the day before. He was lying on the bed awake, still being used as a hug pillow by Shiruki. He dared not admit it, but it actually felt nice. He would have moved out of her grip, but he didn't want to wake her up so he just kept on laying there. After a while, Shiruki finally woke up.

"Good....Morning.....Ulquiorra-sama...." she let go of him and rolled over. Then she rolled over again so she was facing Ulquiorra. Still sleepy, she said, "Hey....Ulquiorra...? What should I do today...?" she smiled lazily.

"That is up to you." Ulquiorra replied. He got up and began to put on a new pair of clothes.

Now fully awake, Shiruki threw the cover over her head, "W-What are you doing, U-Ulquiorra-sama?!"

Ulquiorra glanced over at her, "I'm changing. You should too."

"No! I mean, I will change, but not in front of you, Ulquiorra-sama! A-And, you should have given me a warning!"

"I'm finished."

Shiruki peaked over the covers to find Ulquiorra in a clean set of clothes.

"I won't change until you leave!" Shiruki hid under the covers again.

"Fine. I'm leaving now."

After he left, Shiruki got out from under the covers. Her face was bright red.

'Ulquiorra-sama...'  
"Ah! I know! I'll go to an amusement park today!" Shiruki got dressed quickly.

"Ulquiorra-sama~! Let's go eat breakfast together!" Shiruki smiled happily. Before he could answer, she ran out the door. Ulquiorra followed.

'He said he's going to follow me around, so I might as well head there now!' she thought as she skipped down the street towards a breakfast restaurant. She waited for him to catch up by the door. Once he had caught up to her, they walked into the restaurant. Ulquiorra ate a pancake while Shiruki ate a berry parfait.

"I wish we could have this food back in Las Noches..." Shiruki whined after she had finished her parfait.

"We do not need food." Ulquiorra had finished eating before Shiruki.

"I guess that's true..." Shiruki smiled, "Well then, shall we go?"

Ulquiorra nodded and stood up. He walked to the entrance of the restaurant with Shiruki following. But right when she stepped outside, someone grabbed her by the arm and covered her mouth. Shiruki was too surprised to do anything. First she was following Ulquiorra out of the restaurant and now she was in a dark alley with some guy wearing a t-shirt and jeans pushing her up against the wall behind her. She tried to say something but all that could be heard was muffles since his hand was still over her mouth.

"I just came to see how your mission was going...." The blue haired man said. (I am guessing it's pretty obvious who it is XP ) Shiruki was about to push him off when his lips met hers. He pushed his tongue through her lips and into her mouth, feeling it all around.

Shiruki's body wouldn't move.

'No....this is.... my first kiss.....I don't want it to be with this guy.....I....I thought I would....be able to have it......with Ulquiorra-sama!' Shiruki's limbs went weak. She closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What do you think you're doing, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked, standing next to them. Grimmjow let go of Shiruki and she sunk to the ground.

'I'm so pathetic.....' she thought, 'It was just a kiss....I shouldn't be all.....pathetic....I'm a disgrace to Ulquiorra-sama. His fraccion was kissed and was too upset to even move....'

"Heh!" Grimmjow coughed, "I just came to see how her mission was going!"

"It is going fine, so go back to Las Noches."

"Why should I?"

"I can take care of my own fraccion. Leave."

"Oh, you can?" Grimmjow said in a teasing manner.

"Yes. Now leave!" Ulquiorra said, his spiritual pressure getting bigger and bigger.

"Envious, aren't we Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow said before turning around so he wasn't facing him, "Well, I'll take my leave now. Don't worry, I'll tell Aizen that she's doing fine." and he left.

Ulquiorra looked over at Shiruki who was still sitting on the floor, "Get up."

Shiruki stayed on the ground.

"Get up." he repeated.

Shiruki whispered, "That....was my first kiss...you know..."

Ulquiorra sighed, "It was only a kiss. Get over it."

She began crying more, "I-I just can't! I-I didn't want my first kiss to be w-with G-Grimmjow! I-I.....I wanted it.... to be with you!" Shiruki kept crying.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened in shock. When they returned to normal, he sighed once again. He knelt down onto the ground. Shiruki looked up at him, afraid that he was mad at her and would hit her, but he wasn't mad, and he didn't hit her. Instead, he kissed her. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, he stood up.

"Get up. You are the fraccion of an espada, this is no way to act."

Shiruki had stopped crying but now the same question kept repeating in her head, 'Why?'

At last she stood up, "Ulquiorra-sama....why did you do that...?" she asked.

"I figured that if I did it it would get you to get up."

"Oh." Shiruki looked down, 'And here I was thinking that there was a chance that he did it because he wanted to....but....I....I got a k-k-kiss from Ulquiorra-sama!' her face turned bright red.

Ulquiorra grabbed Shiruki's wrist, "Come on."

"W-Where are we going?"

"The amusement park. You said that you wanted to go there, right? It is my responsibility that you keep in tact with your mission."

Shiruki was silent. Ulquiorra dragged Shiruki all the way to the amusement park.

"Two tickets."

The tickiter gave him the tickets after he had paid and him and Shiruki entered the park. He let go of her wrist and waited for her to choose what to do next. Shiruki just stood there, eyes cloudy.

'He just doesn't understand...must be because he's not a girl....' she thought, 'Now now, come on, Shiruki! You have a mission to finish! Get ahold of yourself!' she looked around at the different rides. She was definitely not going on the roller coasters, the thought of going upside down made her sick. She was looking for something not too rowdy. She spotted a merry-go-round and pointed to it, turning towards Ulquiorra, "I want to go on that one."

"Then go."

Shiruki jogged over to the merry-go-round.

* * *

Thank you for all of the reviews, I really am happy that people like my story~!! And I also want to thank those of you who like it and follow along without an account~! I know what it's like....before I got this account I would just search for the stories that I liked and see if they had been updated XP

I'm sorry if it's not like Ulquiorra, since it's not like him, but I tried not to make it too unlike him . I have to move things along, and I have a few things in store.

~SPOILERS~

DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS BECAUSE I AM GOING TO SAY SOME THINGS THAT ARE GOING TO HAPPEN LATER IN THE STORY~~

Ok, lets see.... You should remember Ulquiorra's request from the earlier chapters, for those of you who have seen her picture on will know what she will later become, and DUN DUN DUN~!!!! There is going to be a death~!!! Will it be Ulquiorra? Shiruki? Aizen? One of the espada? OR maybe more than one? Wait and see~~


	10. Tea Cups

Ulquiorra was in the crowd by the merry-go-round. He was surrounded by parents watching their young children on the ride, while he was watching his fraccion. Round and round the merry-go-round went. Little kids were on the spots, laughing and having fun. Little kid, little kid, little kid, fraccion, little kid, little kid, little kid, little kid, little kid. If Shiruki was a little kid, she would have fit right in. She was now laughing and having fun with the smaller children.

'What a ridiculous ride...' Ulquiorra thought, '.......But at least she's back to her mission.'

The ride soon ended and Shiruki skipped back to Ulquiorra, seemingly haven forgotten the events that had just taken place and was now filled with happiness.

"Ulquiorra-sama!" she said, "Do you want to go on a ride?"

"No."

"Oh..." Shiruki giggled, "Well, what if I asked you really nicely to go on a ride with me? It's a bit lonely all alone, please on on a ride with me!"

Ulquiorra knew she would keep asking him to go on a ride, not all at once, but every once in a while, so he thought he might as well get it over with, "I will go on one ride. That's all."

"Thank you, Ulquiorra-sama!" Shiruki's cheeks grew slightly red.

The ride Shiruki had picked was the Tea Cups ride. Shiruki picked a white tea cup with pink roses and yellow and blue ribbons on the outside. The ride started, the tea cups spinning round and round. Ulquiorra was not moving, just looking at Shiruki the whole time, while Shiruki was busy spinning the cup around as fast as she could. Not soon enough, the ride was over and the music slowly stopped. Shiruki and Ulquiorra stepped out and began to walk away, but suddenly Shiruki stopped. Ulquiorra turned around and looked at her, waiting for her to keep up with him. She suddenly clutched her stomach and ran next to her, by the toilets, where no one was. Ulquiorra turned the corner to follow her, and when he saw her, she was puking next to the restroom. For some reason, Ulquiorra rushed over and pulled her long hair back just as it was slipping forwards.

"That's what you get for spinning the cup so much." Ulquiorra said as he closed his eyes.

"Y-Ye-" Shiruki didn't get to finish before she threw up some more.

When she had finished throwing up she looked down at the ground in front of her as her and Ulquiorra walked towards the restaurants in the park.

"What do you want?" he asked, though it sounded more like a statement.  
"......I don't know....."

"Just pick something then."

"I don't know......you pick for me then, Ulquiorra-sama."

"Fine. Two hot dogs."

They sat down with their food and slowly began to eat.

"Hey, Ulquiorra-sama? Do you think you could please win me a stuffed animal? It would be nice to have one while we're here."

"We'll see if that happens."

They were soon done eating and walked around the amusement park some more. As they were walking, Ulquiorra spotted a big stuffed bunny out of the corner of his eye. He dragged Shiruki over and they both played the game. Shiruki didn't win anything, but Ulquiorra won the big stuffed bunny. Without saying a word he handed it to Shiruki and began walking again.

Shiruki clutched the bunny to her and slowly whispered the words, "Thank you...."

The last thing they did was go on the ferris wheel, where Shiruki almost fell asleep. They ended up taking a cab home and went to bed, Shiruki still hugging the stuffed bunny.

* * *

Short, boring, rushed chapter. Sorry. I didn't really know what to do...I'm hungry, and I'm tired..........gah...................well, I'll try to update sooner........sorry again.............gah.........


	11. The New Master

Shiruki plopped down onto her soft bed. She has been back in Las Noches for almost a month now since her and Ulquiorra had gone on her mission in the human world. She had had very much fun and still used the stuffed bunny Ulquiorra had gotten her as her hug pillow. Since they had gotten back Ulquiorra had begun to train with her again. It surprised her how strong she was. She felt like she could almost keep up with Ulquiorra. Then, one day she actually did keep up with Ulquiorra. Since then it seems she has been getting stronger than him.

'But that's just me being to kept up in the training. There's no way I'm actually stronger than him! He's an Espada!' she she found herself holding back almost half her strength now when she trained with him. It hadn't been to long into their training that Shiruki began asking Ulquiorra to give her jobs to do, such as paperwork and things like that. And unlike before the mission, Ulquiorra actually gave her things to do!

Shiruki giggled and hugged her bunny.

'Ulquiorra-sama....I used to think I just wanted to be the best fraccion ever...but...now I don't feel like that much more....I want you to simply...like me....' she closed her eyes, 'I hope I will always be your fraccion....'

"Ya think it's workin'?" Gin asked, stepping out from behind Aizen's chair.

"Why wouldn't it work, Gin?"

"Well, I was just thinkin' about Ulquiorra's feelin's! He didn't even want her as a fraccion in the first place."

"Yes. That's true."

Ulquiorra was sitting in his room waiting for Shiruki to come with the papers he had asked for. They had finished training and Ulquiorra needed to fill out some reports but had run out of paper so he had sent Shiruki out for some. He had somehow gotten used to her being there.

"Here they are, Ulquiorra-sama!" Shiruki burst in, a bright smile on her face and blank papers in her hands.

Ulquiorra took the papers and began the paperwork.

"-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~" Shiruki rang.

Ulquiorra looked up from his papers to her out of the corners of his eyes, "What."

"Ah, n-nothing!" Shiruki waved her hands in front of her.

'It's just fun saying your name like that~' Shiruki added in her thoughts before giggling. She really enjoyed being around Ulquiorra, especially today.

"You have improved your fighting skills." Ulquiorra said after a mid silence. Shiruki was shocked for a minuet, Ulquiorra almost never complimented her, before smiling brightly like before.

"I guess I have, Ulquiorra-sama, and it's all thanks to you!"

There was a pause.

"Say, if you don't mind, Ulquiorra-sama, may I go and practice a little?"

"Do as you wish."

"Thank you!" and Shiruki skipped out the door and headed to the practice rooms. Normally she would go and practice by herself a little after her and Ulquiorra had finished training, since she needed to let lose and not hold back after holding back for their long practice.

Shiruki was in the middle of practice when she felt someone behind her. She stopped and turned around to see who it was. There behind her was a smaller arrancar.

"Shiruki Isa?" it asked.

"Yep, that's me." Shiruki returned, wondering what it was going to say.

"Aizen-sama requests your presence."

"Oh...okay..." She set her stuff down and sonido'd to Aizen's throne room.

"Huh?!" Shiruki said, stepping back a step.

"Gin, please escort her."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Gin went and began his way towards the huge white door.

'Is....this for real...? Heh.....I guess he really didn't want me...I'm a terrible fraccion.' Shiruki hung her head low, a sad smile on her face as she followed Gin out the doors.

Ulquiorra was sitting in his room, done with his paperwork. It had been a few hours since Shiruki had left. Usually she finished in half an hour or so and whenever she came back she would come in through the doors and great him with a, "I'm back, Ulquiorra-sama~! I'm sorry if I was too long!" a big smile on her face, a slight blush on her cheeks, head cocked slightly to the side. But she hadn't come back yet. He waited some more before sighing and exiting the room.

'Making me go and look for her....' he thought. He had come to actually like her some, more than he wanted.

Ulquiorra had walked through the main parts of Las Noches and hadn't seen Shiruki once. He sighed but still kept looking for her. He turned the corner on his way to the throne room when he saw Gin coming towards him from the way that joined with his.

"Ah! Well, if it isn't 'lil Ulquiorra! What are you doin' here? I don't think Aizen-sama called for you."

"I am looking for my fraccion." He said, a bit ashamed. Fraccion shouldn't have to have their masters look for them.

"Huh? So he hasn't told you yet?"

"Told me what..." Ulquiorra put his hands in his pockets.

"Shiruki ain't your fraccion anymore."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened, "What?"

"Huh? Silly Ulqui-chan, don't you remember? When she was first assigned to be your fraccion you said you didn't want one and that you wanted someone else to have her as soon as possible! We found someone who would be more than happy to have her as a fraccion. She's been their fraccion for...what..." Gin looked down and put his pointer finger on his chin, thingking, "About....four hours around there...? Well, something like that. Now you don't have to worry 'bout her anymore, see ya, Ulqui-chan!" Gin waved and continued his way back to Aizen.

'She's....... not my fraccion anymore...?' Ulquiorra headed for the part of Las Noches where the Espada's rooms were. He first checked Grimmjow, Stark, Barragan, Halibel, and Szayel if they had taken Shiruki. None of them had. Next he went to Yammy, Zommari, and Aaroniero, but they didn't have her either. Only one left...

"Nnoitra." Ulquiorra said as he saw him walking past.

* * *

New chapter finally up~ Sorry if I'm rushing things, the was I make my stories is I come up with a plot, add some main events to it, and that's it. For example this one is:

Love story between Shiruki and Ulquiorra. He doesn't want fraccion but gets one, Shiruki tries to help him, etc, go to human world for mission and get closer and SHiruki realises feelings little later, get back and Ulquiorra finally warms up to her, Shiruki gets new master, Shiruki ___________________________ and _____________________, Ulquiorra ______________________, Shiruki _______________________, Shiruki and Ulquiorra ______________________________, Orihime __________________, Shiruki __________________, Ichigo __________________, Shiruki ____________________, Ulquiorra _____________________, Shiruki ________________________, Ulquiorra and SHiruki ____________________________ , etc.

Yay, a little mini spoiler for the future events~ Okay, not really a spoiler up there, but kinda...?

So, yea, I plan out the main events and do the overall stuff like saying that they don't like each other in the beginning but end up falling in love, stuff like that, so it's kinda hard for me to put stuff in between......I'm sorry if I am rushing things, I'm trying not to 3 Well, thank you everyone for the favorites and reviews, and thank you for reading~!!! If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't have continued writing this story on here and I would still be locked in my head forever XP


	12. Cuts

Shiruki was following behind Nnoitra, wearing her new uniform.

Ulquiorra couldn't believe what she was wearing. She had on a bikini top and bikini bottoms with a see-through skirt attached. Her shoes were Mary Jane shoes with a small heel on the end. Ulquiorra couldn't believe she was wearing that, but couldn't help but think it looked good on her at the same time, since it showed off her beautiful body.

'Nnoitra must have picked it out.' Ulquiorra thought. He was sure he knew Shiruki well enough to know that she wouldn't pick such a uniform.

"Hey, what'cha doin' here, Ulquiorra?" Nnoitra asked, stopping in his tracks. Shiruki stopped behind him. She turned to face Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra was quite shocked when he looked into her eyes. In just mere hours they had gone from bright and full of life to dull and no life in them. Her expression was blank, no emotion, nothing. It was just like his own, except his eyes had life in them.

"Hey, you gonna say somethin' or can I leave?!" Nnoitra asked in a loud voice. Ulquiorra said nothing as he continued to observe Shiruki.

"TEch! I'm leavin'!" Nnoitra walked away. Shiruki turned away from Ulquiorra and began following Nnoitra without looking back at Ulquiorra even once.

"Hurry the fuck up, bitch!" Nnoitra yelled.

"Yes, Nnoitra-sama." Shiruki said as she sonido'd up to him.

Ulquiorra couldn't help but feel a bit mad. One minute she was calling him Ulquiorra-sama and following him around, now she was calling Nnoitra Nnoitra-sama and following him around!

Ulquiorra turned around and walked back to his room. He was sitting at his desk, it was the middle of the night, just sitting there. He had nothing to do. No, it was more like he would try to do something but the image of that broken Shiruki kept popping up and he couldn't concentrate on his work.

He was in the middle of thinking about how her bright smile turned to nothing, and how the smile suited her better, when he heard a small scream. It was not loud, but if you listened carefully you could hear it was a woman's scream. Ulquiorra could hear it as loud as day for three reasons.

1. He was doing nothing to distract himself from hearing the sound.

2. It came from Nnoitra's room.

3. It sounded like Shiruki's voice.

He choose to ignore it. She wasn't his fraccion anymore, he shouldn't worry about her because of that. Wait...since when did he _worry _about her? He continued to sit at his desk, pondering. He hadn't heard another scream, but it wasn't long before it was morning again and everyone was out of their rooms.

'There is a meeting today.' Ulquiorra reminded himself. But right as he thought that his thoughts instantly turned to Nnoitra, and then to Shiruki. Why were all of his thoughts on her now? It had started a little while ago, when Ulquiorra began giving her things to do. Back then he hadn't noticed, but now that she wasn't there it was as clear as ever.

Ulquiorra spend his time loitering around the halls of Las Noches before heading the the meeting hall where the meeting would soon start.

Once the meeting started, Ulquiorra tried hard to concentrate, but couldn't. He could feel his eyes trying to spot Nnoitra. Aizen did not have anything major to say in the meeting, only a few reminders, and the meeting was quickly over. The Espada got out of their chairs and left the hall. The first one to exit was Ulquiorra. Right when he opened the doors he saw Shiruki waiting outside. He was half expecting to see her smile at him and say, "How was the meeting, Ulquiorra-sama?" in her cheerful voice, but of course she didn't. He could feel himself staring at her and choose that it would be better for him to leave her. When he turned to go to his room, he saw something that stopped his movements. On the side of Shiruki was a large cut. It was rather long, but most of it had healed almost completely. Ulquiorra instantly realised that it was the scream that he had heard that was screamed when she got the cut. From Nnoitra. Nnoitra had cut his fraccion. Ulquiorra quickly turned down the hall again and continued his way, keeping his mild anger inside him.

* * *

**I'm kinda skipping time here, sorry guys, but I don't really know what to put here............I only know what's going to happen. I'm sorry!!!! T.T**

* * *

Approximatly a week had passed since Shiruki had become Nnoitra's fraccion. Every night Ulquiorra heard Shiruki scream, some nights more than others. And every time he saw her, she had more and more cuts and bruises on her body. Ulquiorra was so angry that he had started avoiding Shiruki and Nnoitra. His thoughts would wonder to wanting to go and see her, but then he fought back by saying he didn't want to see the cuts on her but said it, "She is not my responsibility anymore."

One night, Ulquiorra silently sitting at his desk, which had become a rutine. HE was just sitting there when he began hearing crashes. They were coming from Nnoitra's room. He didn't hear the painful screams of Shiruki, though, only crashed and thumps. At last, the noise had stopped, but only for a few seconds before there was the loudest thud of all that had been the whole week. It came from the hall. Ulquiorra couldn't help but stand up and look out his door.

His eyes widened. There, up against the wall in front of Nnoitra's room, was Shiruki. She had been thrown out, you could see the wall falling apart where she had hit it. And there was Shiruki, lying on the floor, her body covered in fresh cuts, blood pouring out of them. Soon she was laying in a puddle of her own blood. Her eyes were slightly open, her head hung low.

You usually didn't see Ulquiorra in a hurry, but this time you did see him in a hurry. In an instant he was in front of Shiruki. He picked her up and carried her into his room, anger blinding him. How could Nnoitra cut her up so much?! Ulquiorra sat Shiruki down on his bed, her eyes now closed and asleep. Ulquiorra's anger blinded him. He stormed into Nnoitra's room. There were a few spots on the floor marked with Shiruki's blood. Before Nnoitra saw Ulquiorra, he got control of his anger and exited the room quickly, heading to see Aizen.

* * *

Okay, this was a really bad chapter XP I'm sorry Ulquiorra's not himself and I'm sorry that this is so bad!!! Well........next chapter will have lemon which means I'm changing the rating to M when I post it................again, Sorry!!!


	13. More Cuts, Once Again

Dearest Reader, there is lemon in this chapter, but it's so little and so undescribed I don't really feel like it can be called a lemon ......so it's not that bad, I mean, it's my first 'lemon', and I didn't really want to go too far into it.....if you want the scene to be more violent and have more details, go ahead and imagine it, but let it only stay in your head! I am not good at writing lemon! So, after saying that, I will have my AC here at the top for this chapter instead of the bottom!

Yay~!

Sorry it took a while, I was so nervous about writing the 'lemon' scene, and I know it is becoming really cheesy and everything, but please bare with me . Also, i forgot to spell check this chapter, so I'm sorry if there are misspellings! I really am sorry! And, like always, I want to thank everyone who is reading my story, thank you very much!! *bows*

**Also, I have a little announcement. Ahum!**

There are still quite a few chapters left before the story ends, Iam not sure how many exactly, but there will be quite a bit more. I was thinking about putting some kind of flashback in the last chapter to end the story, but instead I thought it would be fun to do something else! Here's my idea!

I want you, yes, you, the readers of this story, to draw fanart of Shiruki, or Shiruki and Ulquiorra, or Shiruki as Nnoitra's fraccion, or any scene from the story!! Then I will put all of the pictures together in a video and it will be like Shiruki is singing the song. I don't know what the lyrics are, but it includes the word Sayonara (Bye) in it, and it's a really sweet but a bit sad melody, and I think it would be a perfect way to end the story! I already have some fanart of her and her with Ulquiorra, so please start sending it in~ Otherwise it will be a short video XP You can send it to anime1423 hotmail. com (without the spaces), or to Anime1423 at Deviantart , or to Anime is 2 cool on Gaia Online~! I'll be waiting for them~!

* * *

Shiruki stured in her sleep. She turned over on her side, unconciously wincing at the pain it caused her. She turned one more time, but then woke up. She tried to lift herself up so it would hurt the least. She squinted through the room.

'This...is Ulquiorra's room...' she thought. She relaxed a bit. She had only relaxed for a few seconds when she began remembering the past events.

"Huh?!" Shiruki said, stepping back a step.

"Gin, please escort her."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Gin went and began his way towards the huge white door.

'Is....this for real...? Heh.....I guess he really didn't want me...I'm a terrible fraccion.' Shiruki hung her head low, a sad smile on her face as she followed Gin out the doors.

She followed him down the white halls of Las Noches. They stopped at the clothing room. Gin went in and came back out with a very revealing outfit.

"Nnoitra wants you to wear this. He said, 'If I am havin' a woman as a fuckin fraccion, she better look good at least!'" Gin chuckled and handed Shiruki her new uniform. Shiruki didn't like the uniform. It was too revealing for her, and it would be uncomfortable wearing it, especially in front of Nnoitra. But she had no choice. What Aizen had said was true, she just had a feeling it was. He told her about how on the first day as his fraccion, Ulquiorra had told him he didn't want her and to give her to someone else as quickly as possible.

'I....really never had a chance from the beginning...did I?' Shiruki tried to keep smiling.

She hated him. She hated how he looked. She hated how he looked at her. She hated how he would smirk at her. She hated how he would call her a slut, and bitch, and so many more things she had never been called befoe. She hated how he was. She hated that he wasn't Ulquiorra. That time when she saw Ulquiorra while following Nnoitra, like he had ordered her to, she couldn't help but feel hopeless and weak.

'I'm a fool. I'm trash. Ulquiorra is probably thinking that this minute. He's probably also thinking about how horrible I look in this...and what a pittiful arrancar I am.'

At first it wasn't as bad as she had thought. Nnoitra just gave her orders to follow him around or go and get Tesla, but it wasn't soon after that it got worse. He began to get bored with her. For no reason he would begin to hit her. Then, it turned to throwing her across the room. Then, cutting her. Then, doing everything he could think of. The worst of it only happened one time, though. She was sitting in her new room when Nnoitra barged in and grabbed her by her hair.

"I'm so fuckin bored." he mumbled as he dragged her into his room.

"N-Nnoitra-sama?!" Shiruki asked in panic as she was thrown onto his bed.

"You shut the fuck up! The only thing I want ta hear from ya is my name, ya got that?!" He said as he ripped of all her clothes.

"N-Nnoitra-sama!" Shiruki shouted, trying to get away from him. But no matter what she did, Nnoitra wouldn't let her escape.

"You have a nice body, Shi~ru~ki-Chan~" Nnoitra whispered into her ear once all of her clothes were off. He put a blindfold around her eyes so she couldn't see anything. After that he pulled down his pants.

'Ulquiorra-sama....Ulquiorra-sama....what should I do...? I-I don't want this to happen! No! And if it would have to happen......I.....I can't believe I'm saying this....but I would really want my first time to be with you rather than him!' She thought with dispare, only to remember that it was Ulquiorra who had never wanted her in the first place. She chocked back a sob as she felt a long tongue run over her left nipple. Tears began to fall from her eyes. Nnoitra looked up and sighed. He then just stood there, looking down for a while. Shiruki was hoping that he was thinking of stopping, but she realized it was exactly the opposite when she felt a sharp pain in her lower region. Her tears began building up and she tried to hold in her sobs. Nnoitra thrusted in and out, in and out, letting out a groan her and there. He kept going untill he was just about to come inside of her, when he pulled himself out. Shiruki was relieved to have his..._thing_...out of her. She thought it was over when she felt her hair being tugged. She was tugged to the floor when Nnoitra pushed his shaft into her mouth. Shiruki did nothing, not wanting to do anything, but Nnoitra wouldn't have it like that. He began thrusting himself into her, making her gag. After a while he came in her mouth. After he had pulled his pants back on and gotten Shiruki dressed again, he pulled off her blindfold. Shiruki's eyes were red and her cheeks were puffy from her crying, still skiny from where the tears had slided down. Shiruki spit out him cum and tried to get rid of the nasty taste. Even though she had never experienced that before, she knew enough about it. She stood up and was about to walk back to her room when Nnoitra grabbed her by her hair again.

"Where do ya think your goin'?" he smirked, licking his lips.

"N....No more....Nnoitra-sama..."

"Heh! The way you said my name makes me wish you would'a said it durin' out lil make out session! But don't worry, I won't do that for a while, little Shiruki-chan!"

Shiruki was just about to let out a sigh of relief when she felt a sharp pain on her shoulder. She slowly looked down and saw blood gushing out. Nnoitra was comming at her again with his Zanpakuto, and Shiruki was about to take out her own to defend herself with when she remembered, 'I'm only a fraccion. As a fraccion, I cannot oppose my master, no matter what...'

She slid her katana back into it's sheath only having pulled it half way out. Then she felt another sting of pain on her shoulder, then leg, then stomach. She was dripping with blood. Shiruki was awaiting the next hit, but it never came. Instead, she was pushed through the door and out into the hall, landing on the wall, causing a dent. She fell down onto the floor with a thump, along with some pieces of the wall, and the tears began comming out again. She wasn't as weak as she looked. A normal fraccion would have bled to death by now, but she was unknowingly stronger than a normal fraccion, and wouldn't die from Nnoitra's harsh....boredom.

'I....I give up.' Shiruki thought as she closed her eyes, letting her muscles relax, and quickly fell asleep, but her breathing was so shallow it seemed like she might have been unconcious.

Shiruki's breath quickened as she finished remembering the events. She had never been treated so cruely before. The bleeding on her body had stopped, and by looking at the dried up blood, she figured about a day had passed since her brutle arangement.

'But....why am I in Ulquiorra's room?' She asked herself as her breath slowed down. She lowered her eyelids, regaining the plesant feeling she always got being in the room of the man who held her heart.

'Ulquiorra-sama.....you don't want me....you didn't want me then, and you don't want me now....but...I shall still love you, I can't help it.....even though you don't want me...please let me love you, at least for a bit longer...'

A small smile appeared on her face.

'Ulquiorra doesn't have to love me back, like I know he won't....but that doesn't mean that I have to stop loving me.'

The door to the room opened suddenly.

Shiruki's eyes widened but then lowered as she looked over the person standing at the door.

The familiar clothes, the familiar skin shade, the familiar raven black hair, the familiar mask fragment, the familiar green tear outlinings, and those wonderfully familiar green eyes. Shiruki smiled more not knowing it, as she looked at Ulquiorra.


	14. The Feeling of Being at Home

"Ulquiorra-sama.....What am I doing here?" Shiruki asked, shifting further up into a sitting position.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and walked over to his desk, putting some papers on it.

"Ulquiorra-sama, why am I here...?" she tried asking again. Once again, he didn't answer. Shiruki slid her legs over the bed and stood up, pushing the pain to the back of her mind.

"I have to get back to Nnoitra-sama...." She was about to head towards the door when Ulquiorra looked up at her.

"You are not going back to him."

"W-What...?"

"You are no longer Nnoitra's fraccion."

"Why not?" Shiruki asked.

"He was abusing you. Although you are trash, he went too far with his behavior towards you."

"...Oh...well....what do I do now?"

Ulquiorra looked over her. Her cuts had gotten a bit better, even though it had only been one day since she had received them. She was still wearing the uniform Nnoitra had picked out for her. He couldn't stand to see her like that anymore, both in a good and bad way.

"I would suggest you change clothes." and with that he walked out of the room.

"Change my clothes...." Shiruki looked down at herself. When she first put on this uniform she felt nothing. The feeling of not being wanted by Ulquiorra had taken over her mind. But now when she had overcome those feelings, she felt her face heating up. She would never have worn anything like that. Quickly, she went out into the hall. She was turning the corner when she head her name being called.

"Shiruki~!"

Shiruki twirled around, her hair swirling behind her and a look of surprise on her face.

"Lillynette!"

Lillynette grinned and held up Shiruki's old uniform, "I got somethin' for ya!"

Shiruki smiled and eyes twinkled as she followed Lillynette to her room.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to be here?" Shiruki asked as she walked into Stark and Lillynette's room.

"Yea, it's fine. Stark's out sleeping somewhere else so he won't bug us with his snoring." Lillynette chuckled, "Well, here ya go!"

She tossed Shiruki's old uniform to her.

"Thank you, Lillynette!"

"Don't mention it! Besides, I don't think Ulquiorra would like to see you in _that_ everyday."

"...Why would he see me everyday? I'm Nnoitra-sama's fraccion now."

"Yea, yea, you USED to be Nnoitra's fraccion. After Ulquiorra found you all cut up and bleeding outside Nnoitra's room, he went straight to Aizen and told him. He said something like, 'Aizen-sama, Nnoitra is treating his fraccion in an inappropriate behavior. I think it would be of your benefit to remove her as a fraccion.' Then Aizen said something like, 'I see. We can't have that now, can we? But I still want Shiruki to be a fraccion. I have plans for her. Now, who can I have take her in as a fraccion?' Then Ulquiorra said something like, 'If it would please you, Aizen-sama, she could become my fraccion and I could see to it that she will not become unusable for your plans.' Then Aizen said, 'Yes, that would be nice. She's your fraccion once again, Ulquiorra.' And that's that! That's how Ulquiorra begged for you to become his fraccion again and to not be hurt by the spoon again!"

"H-He didn't beg for me to come back! He, he just-"

"He just what? Didn't want to see you hanging around some other guy other than himself, or didn't want to see you getting hurt?"

"N-No! He just did it for Aizen-sama! But...I wonder what his plans for me are....I can't think of anything..."

"You really don't know?" Lillynette asked, a dumbfound look on her face.

"No, I don't. Should I?" Shiruki asked innocently.

"Ah, never mind." she walked over to the small table in a corner and grabbed a small white box. Then she went over to Stark's bed, the one he never used since he had a pile of beanbags, and climbed onto it. She sat the box next to her and patted her hand on the part of the bed in front of her, "Now let's get thoes cuts taken care of!"

Shiruki smiled at the other fraccion's generosity and went over and sat on the bed. Her uniform barly covered her so they didn't have to take off any clothes to get to the cuts. Lillynette took out some type of liquid and poured it on a cloth, then dabbed it on Shiruki's cuts. It stung a lot, but Shiruki didn't want to be bothersome so she just bit her tongue, but not too hard. After Lillynette was done disinfecting the cuts she got out some water and poured that onto the cloth and rinsed the cuts with it. At last she dabbed them dry and placed bandages over stood up and placed a hand over her left shoulder, where one of the deeper cuts had been.

"Thank you, Lillynette!"

"You're welcome, now, go and change already! Seeing you in that outfit sends me messages of what Nnoitra would have done to you if Ulquiorra wouldn't have stepped in."

"Y-Yes!"

Lillynette stepped out of the room and Shiruki stripped her clothes off. As she was putting on her old uniform she became more comfortable. The uniform that showed that she belonged to Ulquiorra, the 4th Espada.

'Proof that I belong to him.....weather he likes it or not!' Shiruki giggled at her little inside joke. Her uniform fit just like before. You could see the bandages on her shoulders and on her stomach, the spots where her skin showed and through her top and gloves.

"You done yet?!"

"Yes!"

"Sigh." Lillynette sighed as she closed the door after walking back in.

"Thanks a lot, again, Lillynette! If you hadn't helped me rinse my cuts I wouldn't have ended up doing it." She smiled sheepishly.

"Yea, don't worry about it! It's all water under the bridge now, you got that? No more 'thank you' talk!"

"Okay. Sigh. I guess I'll have to wait a few days for my cuts to heal.....and I won't be able to train during that time...which means it'll take longer to reach my goal of becoming a fraccion that is worthy of belonging to the fourth Espada. Sigh."

"Shiruki! You have to stop saying that stuff, alright?"

"Hm? Why...?"

"Well, it's not that it's bad or anything...but the way I see it, you are already as good as Ulquiorra, if not better. So it's kind of strange to see you trying to accomplish something you have already accomplished."

"Oh...I'm sorry...I didn't realize that it was bothering you..."

"Gah! Shiruki, you don't have to apologize! Ah, come on! Will you come and help me find Stark?"

"Sure."

* * *

This chapter was up faster than the last, huh? :P It's kinda a....drabble I guess...

So, Shiruki has become Ulquiorra's fraccion again~ Yay~ And Lillynette is in the chapter~ I love her, she's so much fun~ Especially when we first see her in the anime/manga, I couldn't stop laughing!! Umm, so thank you again for reviewing and for reading the story.....and....I'll now start on the next chapter~ *waves*


	15. Stuck Under Stark

Lillynette and Shiruki spread appart into two directions. If either one of them found Stark, they were to bring him back to his room and then flair their spirit energy. If they found him but couldn't get him back to his room, they were supposed to flair their energy when they found him. Lillynette chose to do this because she wasn't sure if Shiruki would be able to get him back on her own. Lillynette ran down her hall, screaming Stark's name as loud as she could. In the opposite direction, Shiruki was slowly walking down her hall, looking around the hall. About fourty-five minutes had gone by untill Shiruki found him. He was asleep in one of the hallways that was a bit far away from his room. He most likely choose that spot because Lillynette usually didn't look THAT far when she would try to find him.

"Stark~" Shiruki said as she crouched down next to him. He didn't respond.

"Stark." Shiruki tried again, more firm. Again, nothing.

"Stark...." Shiruki whined. She would feel bad if she woke him up by yelling at him, and since he wouldn't wake up by her simply saying his name, she went onto the next thing to try. She began poking him while saying his name. Nothing. She said his name while pushing him a little. Nothing, again. After trying everything that she could think of, she sighed and stood up. She grabbed one of his arms and used almost all of her strength to lift him up and lean him up against her.

'Ah...he's a lot heavier than he looks...' she thought as she took a few steps forwards. Somehow, Stark had, in his sleep, turned a bit more towards her, which caused her to fall sidewards onto the floor with Stark ontop of her. Her face was as red as a tomato as she was stuck under him.

"S-Stark! Come on, Stark, wake up...! Stark....mmmm!" That's when she remembered that she was supposed to flair her spirit energy for help from Lillynete. She closed her eyes and flaired her energy just enough for Lillynette to get the signel. Then she returned it to normal. All she could do now was wait. After a while, Stark began to feel even more heavy on her. Even though it was an embarrasing situation, she didn't think much of it. She thought of Stark as one of her best friends, though not as much as Lillynette was. As she was stuck under Stark, waiting for Lillynette to arive, her mind started to wonder. She closed her eyes and her body heat was raised. She knew it wasn't right of her to think about it, and she also thought it embarrasing, but she just couldn't help it. She pretended that the body above her was Ulquiorra's. She pretended that the heavy breathing she felt was from Ulquiorra. She pretended that they had just gotten done....'doing it'. She pretended that he loved her as much as she loved him. As she thought of this, her heart was beating fast. She would love it if what she was pretending was real, and not just her fantasy, but saldy she knew that there was only a tiny slither of posibility of that happening, if not no hope at all. She was just about to play her fantasy of Ulquiorra on top of her, slowly sliding himself into her, giving her time to adjust since he was her first. She was about to continue,shamefully, when she felt his presance approching. As if her heart wasn't beating fast before, it was beating even faster now. She would have covered her face with her hands if she could have, but the way Stark was laying on top of her, still asleep, she only able to move her hands up and down. She began to panic as she felt him getting closer and closer. She squeazed her eyes shut tight and hoped that maybe he wouldn't notice her, though she doubted it since her head was sticking out under Stark's shoulder.

"Fuck you, Ulquiorra!" Shiruki heard Grimmjow say.

'H-He's here too?! Well, I suppose that's usual....trying to pick a fight with Ulquiorra like always.....' Her thoughts were interupted once again when she heard their footsteps almost next to her.

"I know you're just to fuckin' scared, that's why you won't fuckin' fight me! Isn't that right, Ulquiorra?! You fuckin' bast-" Grimmjow's words trailed off as Shiruki heard the footsteps stop.

There was an uncomfortable silence while she kept her eyes shut. After what seemed to be years the silence was finally broken.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ulquiorra asked.

Shiruki kept still, hoping that he was taking to Grimmjow. More silence. Then she felt Ulquiorra stand over her and Stark,"I asked you a question."

Slowly Shiruki opened her left eye to see. Grimmjow was standing a foot or so away from her with a 'WTF' look on his face. Ulquiorra was standing next to her, his body hovering over the two of them on the floor, his expression the same as usual. Gathering up courage, Shiruki opened both eyes fully.

"Ah...umm...hi there , Ulquiorra-sama...I was...uh..." she looked away, not wanting to look into the man...arrancar....that she had fallen for in the face, "I was...uhh...I was just helping Lillynette find Stark-sama...and I found him first...so I tried to wake him up....but he wouldn't so...I tried to carry him back to his room....but he somehow shifted all of his weight onto me...and...uh...he kind..of fell onto me and I've been stuck here since...."

There was a small time of silence untill Grimmjow broke out into laughter.

"Ahahahahaha! Ahah-f-fuck! Ahahahaha! That's the stupidest thing I've heard all day!" Grimmjow continued to laugh as Shiruki's heart beat faster and her face grew redder and as Ulquiorra stayed where he was, still staring at Shiruki. Once his laughter was done, Grimmjow stood next to Stark.

"Oi! Stark! Hey, wake up!" Grimmjow yelled as he kicked Stark on his side. Stark moaned as he opened his eyes and leand up a bit, not noticing that Shiruki was below him.

"What is it, Grimmj-" Stark didn't finish because Lillynette tackled him, causing his body to roll off of Shiruki and onto the floor next to her on his back. Lillynette began hitting him and giving him his usual lecture about falling asleep. Shiruki's embarresment momentarly disappeared as she giggled at the two arrancar. The embarrasement reapeared, however, when Ulquiorra bent down, grabbed her right wrist, and pulled her up so she was standing once again. Shiruki thought he was going to let go of her wrist but he didn't. Instead he kept his hold on her and dragged her down the hall towards their rooms, forgetting about Stark, Lillynette, and Grimmjow.

"Uumm...Ulquiorra-sama..." Shiruki broke the silence. Ulquiorra looked at her through the corner of his eyes.

"I wanted to say...thank you for making me your fraccion again..." she smiled and looked down at the floor. Ulquiorra, who always felt hollow, suddenly felt less hollow than usual. He had gotten the same feeling when he first saw her underneath Stark previous moments ago. And to add to it, her face was red. Ulquiorra looked away from her. Usually when he looked away from her the hollow feeling he had always lived with would return, but lately the less hollow feeling would stay for several hours later.

"Do not misunderstand me. It is for Aizen-sama. Although I know not what his plans for you are, I know that you need to be...taken care of...and Nnoitra was not doing that task very well." He then realized that he was still holding onto her wrist. He quickly let go and he felt his hand turn cold from where her wrist had been in his hand.

"Well, I thank you anyways!" Shiruki smiled even more and looked up at him this time as she did so.

* * *

Hello everyone~ Once again, thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Wow, we're on the 15th chapter chapter already, that went by....slow. I would like to say fast, but I had to add a bunch of stuff I hadn't thought of before because I wanted to make the story longer and try to make it less...fast XP Anyways, next chapter or the one after that, we get to see a new Shiruki~~~ Yay~~~


	16. Asking Grimmjow for Help Kinda

_"Aah!" Shiruki moaned. Ulquiorra grunted as he thrusted into her once more before spilling his seed into her._

_"U-Ulquiorra!" Shiruki let his name come out of her mouth in a scream as her back arched upwards._

_Ulquiorra closed his eyes, his pale skin shining with the sweat that covered his body._

_"Shiruki..." he whispered as he pulled out of her and rested his head on her neck._

_"Shiruki...." he said again, lifting himself off of her and looking deep into her eyes, his still covered with the need for lust, "Shiruki...I love y-"_

Shiruki woke up with a startle.

'Gah! I can't believe I've begun to have those kinds of dreams...!' Shiruki thought as she buried her face in her hands to try and hide her blush from someone who wasn't there After a few seconds she fell backwards onto her bed, leaving her sitting position. Her hair had been scattered over the pillow. She took the one that she used as a hug pillow and hugged it softly, her expression emotionless, like Ulquiorra's. Ever since her incident with Stark she had begun to have those kinds of dreams. Although her love for her master made her want her dreams to become reality, she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty....and dirty. They were improper thoughts, although it should be considered fine since she _was_ in love, if arrancar could love at all, and age didn't matter when you were an arrancar, so that made Shiruki feel a bit better, but still embarrassed and a bit dirty. She also felt guilty. Only a little bit, though. She just couldn't help it. She felt like her love would never be recognized, much less accepted and returned. It made her feel guilty, she loves someone who doesn't love her back, causing them the trouble of having to deal with the others love.

'When did I even start loving him...?' Shiruki asked herself, 'I don't even remember....it feels so long ago yet it also seems like it was just yesterday...'

She sighed, quickly followed by a giggle, as she turned onto her side and closed her eyes, her thoughts returning to Ulquiorra. A few moments passed when she giggled and opened her eyes again. That's when her eyes spotted the time on the small clock on her nightstand. She jumped out of bed and rushed into her bathroom.

"I'm late!" She exclaimed. She had made plans with Ulquiorra to have a training session today. The funny thing was, it was Ulquiorra who had requested it. And she was already half an hour late because of that dream she had had.

Ulquiorra had been waiting for 45 min. now. Standing alone in one of the training rooms, he watched the door, not looking away from it. When he had seen Shiruki under Stark, he had gotten an odd sensation. He didn't understand it, but when he saw her blush and look away from him, the sensation only increased. At first he thought it was some kind of annoyance, but after feeling it some more, he realized that that wasn't it. He didn't know what the feeling was. All he knew was that is was a foreign feeling and that it would only appear before Shiruki. His thoughts were interupted when the door were opened rather violently.

"I'm sorry that I'm late!" Shiruki apologised as she rushed in, tightening her sash that kept her white pants up.

Right when he saw her the strange feeling he had been speaking of moments ago came back to Ulquiorra.

"Be on time next time." was all he managed to say.

"Y-Yes! I'm very sorry, Ulquiorra-sama!"

"Let's begin now." Ulquiorra said. In today's training was the first time they would be using their actual Zanpakutos. No more hits from wooden blades, this time it would be stinging cuts from metal swords. Ulquiorra drew his Zanpakuto. Shiruki brushed her hair from her body in a few places and unsheathed her Zanpakuto that the had quickly stuffed between her pants and her sash. She took a quiet breath as she held her Zanpakuto with both hands, aiming it nervously at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra held his with one hand and began the training. Shiruki saw him disappear from his previous spot. She quickly searched for his spirit energy and when she felt the first small speck of it she already knew where he would appear. She quickly spun around and blocked his attack. He would have been suprised at this if she was sparing with him for the first few times ever but now that he had been able to see her grow stronger he was no longer surprised of her ability. She was about to quickly give him a cut somewhere but when she was about to cut through his clothes and skin, she just couldn't do it. Right at the last second she dodged his clothes and used sonido to appear where Ulquiorra had been before.

After a few more times of Shiruki blocking and dodging attacks, then trying to attack him back but recoiling at the last second, Ulquiorra had finally had enough. At first he hadn't noticed that she was holding back. He thought it was just that she was not concentrating on the training or had a weakness for attacking, but he did come to realize that she was actually holding back. Shiruki had just retreated from cutting him once again. As her arms were moving to her left, her left hand on her Zanpakuto, Ulquiorra lifted the hand not holding his sword and gripped Shiruki's wrist before she'd sonido away. He pulled her close to him. The strange yet becomingly familiar and common feeling returned as she looked away from him, a small blush on her face.

"Do not hold back on your attacks, woman." he said to her, his eyes locked on hers, but hers avoiding his.

"..." Shiruki stayed silent.

"Do you understand, woman?" he asked again, pulling her a bit closer without thinking.

"I...I understand..." She blushed even more and tried to find something in the room to look at besides the man in front of her.

"Good." He said as he released her wrist and assumed the training. He went to try and cut her left shoulder, since her Zanpakuto was currently in that hand and that would make it harder for her to block it. It was a good chance to see how good her blocking skills actually were. Shiruki's eyes widened because she had not been expecting the training to begin again right after that small talk. She quickly lifted her left hand and blocked his sword with hers, holding it so her fingers in her grip were towards Ulquiorra, along with the back of her Zanpakuto. Then, faster than he had expected, Shiruki forced her hand and sword to the left, causing Ulquiorra's sword to retract by force, and she turned the Zanpakuto around along with her hand, so her fingers were now facing herself. With Ulquiorra's arm still up in the air from the force she had used on it there was a clear path to his upper body. Her arm swung the weapon so that is sliced his chest and her arm was strait across Shiruki's chest, her Zanpakuto held in a strait line with a few drops of blood on the tip. She lowered her arm back to her side slowly until she was almost there, then she moved it more quickly. When she suddenly stopped her arm at her side, the blood at the tip of her Zanpakuto was forced to the ground. Now, usually she would have thought of some different way to attack, but with him comming at her so suddenly while she was , to be honest, a bit relaxed, she just did what her instincts told her to do. Lillynette had told her one time while training together that she attacked best when she was attacked by surprise and she had her attacks controlled by instinct. For some reason they were a lot faster, but if she was to think about her attack, they would most of the time be stronger.

Ulquiorra let his arm down after he had finished seeing how she had cut him. He used his spare left hand and placed his fingers over the cut. It wasn't a very deep cut, only a centimeter or two deep, but still. It usually took a lot to even get a scratch on the fourth Espada. It must have been because of the thing Aizen did when he turned Shiruki into an arrancar. When Aizen made Shiruki into an arrancar, he had used a new method that he had never tried before and had only used on her. He must not have been satisfied with it since he thought it didn't work. All Ulquiorra knew was that he had used a way to transfer some of her personality into fighting ability which Aizen had told him when he got Shiruki back from Nnoitra. As he thought back on it, Ulquiorra was still disgusted with how Nnoitra had treated Shiruki.

'That's why she is so strong. And why her personality is not like any of the other arrancars. But it might be better that way, I can't really imagine her with a tough attitude.' The Emospada (Short A/N: Sorry, Ulqui, but I had to! It's a cute nickname! Even Shiruki will use it later on!) thought. He placed his katana back into it's sheath and walked over to where Shiruki was standing.

"You have improved. Well done." Was all he said before exiting. Shiruki's imagination must have been running wild because she swore she saw him almost smile.

When she thought of Ulquiorra almost smiling, and at her, it made her go all soft and mushy. She sonido'd back to her room and left her Zanpakuto there. Shiruki was in a good mood. Her feelings for Ulquiorra were beginning to blossom more and more each day.

'I can't take it anymore! I'm sorry, Ulquiorra-sama, but....but...I really want you to like me back! Even if it's just a little bit! Even if it's just to take advantage of me, I want to feel what it's like to be in your arms, to have you want me, Ulquiorra-sama!' she thought as she ran down the hall. She looked for the spiritual pressure she was looking for untill she found it a ways up ahead of the hall she had just turned to.

"G-Grimmjow-sama!" Shiruki called out.

Grimmjow stopped walking and looked behind him to see Shiruki jogging towards him, her arm stretched out as if telling him to stop.

"Whad'ya want?" he asked.

"Ummm...well..." Shiruki began to blush. Her request for him was something she had never thought of asking.

"Come on, spit it out already!"

"W-Will you please tell me how to get a guy to like me more!" she asked, closing her eyes from embarrassment.

"You mean you want me to tell ya some tricks to flirting? Or how to get a guy hard and stuff like that?" Grimmjow asked after a moment of silence.

Shiruki blushed even more and her head fell a bit towards the floor, "Y-Yea, I guess you can say it like that..."

"No way." he said as he turned around and began to continue his walk.

"Wha-? Why not, Grimmjow-sama?" she rushed after him.

"'Cause."

"'Cause why?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Shiruki grabbed a part of his pants and tugged on it a little, "Please, Grimmjow-sama!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please~~?"

"....ah, alright, alright, just let go!" he grumbled as he stopped walking and turned around, "But only under one condition."

"Hm?What's that?"

"Only if you tell me who this guy you're tryin' to impress is."

"D-Do I really have to tell you, Grimmjow-sama?"

"Yes. Even though I already know who it is, I want to hear it from you."

"Hau....." Shiruki blushed even more, "It's....... it's Ulquiorra...." she gave up, shoulders slumping forwards.

"Ha! I knew it was that fucking Emospada!"

"Emospada? What's that?"

"It's your precious 'Ulquiorra-sama'! Okay, I'll tell ya how to fuck with that Emospada!"

Shiruki looked away, blushing because of the way he talked right then and because she didn't know what 'Emospada' ment.

"I'll tell ya tomorrow. I have somewhere to go. Later." He said and he sonido'd away.

"Well well well, perfect timein'!" Gin said as he came around the corner.

"Ah, Gin-sama! What are you doing here?" Shiruki asked, turning her head back to him.

"I came here to tell ya somethin', Shiruki-chan!"

"What is it?"

"Aizen wants ya to be at the Espada meetin' tomorrow. Be sure to show up, 'kay?"

"Okay....will do..."

"Alrighty then! See ya at the meetin'!" and he left off to who knows where.

'I wonder why I am needed at the Espada meeting.......and speaking of Espadas, I haven't seen Barragan-sama for a while.....ah, oh well. Grimmjow-sama's going to help me~!' Shiruki giggled as she walked back to her room, hoping that she might run into Ulquiorra on the way back.

* * *

I have no Idea why I added Kinda to the title... I just felt like it....I....guess....kinda.....okay. Yay~! Longest chapter so far! I...think....well guys, as always, thank you all for the favotires and alerts and reviews! Remember, the more reviews and alerts and favorites I get the faster I'll get new chapters up, lol, it's what gives me motivation! Anyways, thanks again! Next chapter, ::-SPOILER-:: Shiruki becomes an Espada! Dun dun dunnnnnn!


	17. What do I do now?

"Let's take a moment to enjoy our tea, shall we?" Aizen said with his cool voice, picking up his cup of tea and taking a sip. All of the Espada did the same, although they did not favor the tea. All of the Espada were present except for the second, Barragan. Next to Aizen, as usual, was his trusty companions, Gin and Kaname. But there was also one more person next to him today, Shiruki. She had also been given a cup of tea and was sipping it slowly. She looked towards Grimmjow, who scowling into his tea, showing his dislike of it. She was glad that he was willing to help her. She knew it was selfish of her to ask him for help especially because she felt there would never be any hope of Ulquiorra loving her back. Yet, never is a strong word and should be used with care. Shiruki looked over to where Ulquiorra was sitting. She immediately looked away when when she saw that he was looking right at her. Her blush was an indication to him that she had seen him.

'Why is she here?' he thought. 'The only reason for her to be here is if Aizen-sama has asked for her to be here, but why?'

"Now, we shall begin the meeting." Aizen stated, setting his tea cup down onto the table in front of him. He went over some small things, not major though. Eventually, he came to the main announcement of this meeting.

"And, now is the last announcement. As you can see, Barragan has not been here for this meeting. That is because he had died. Apparently while he was away on a mission, a big group of arrancar and his own fraccion rebelled against him and killed him. Therefor, we are in need of a new member of the Espada. And so I would like to introduce you to the arrancar who will be replacing Barragan, the well-trained Shiruki Isa."

The whole room was silent. They new there was something fishy with the death of Barragan, not that they cared, but it was shocking to find out that Shiruki would be the on replacing him.

"Meeting dismissed." Said Aizen as he stood up and exited the room, Gin and Kaname following.

"Ya could'a just told 'em that ya were the one who killed 'im 'cause ya want Shiruki-chan to be a Espada, Aizen-sama." Gin mentioned when they were out of the room.

"Yes, I could have, Gin, but that would have made things much harder." Aizen said, smirking as he continued down the hall.

Back in the meeting room, Shiruki was still frozen from the shock of the announcement.

'M-M-Me? A-An Espada?' She kept repeating over and over inside her head. The other Espadas had gotten out of their seats and left the room, all except for Grimmjow. He walked up to her and smirked.

"Welcome to the Espada."

Shiruki looked up at him and blushed, "T-T-Thank you.....Grimmjow-sa-"

'You're an Espada now, Shiruki!' she thought, 'You don't have to call them -sama anymore.....that's going to take some getting used to.....I...think.....'

"Ahem." she cleared her throat, "T-Thank you, Grimmjow..."

'But still, it's amazing! I'm an Espada now! And the second one! I would never have thought that one day I would become an Espada...'

"Now, about what we talked about yesterday..."

"Huh?"

"You can use your new rank against him, you know."

"Against who?"

"The Emospada!"

"...Emospada...?"

"You know, Ulquiorra!"

"Oh! Yea, yea, okay.....I can use my rank against him? But wouldn't that just make him feel bad, his fraccion becoming an Espada, and a higher rank than him?"

"Tech, hell yea it will!"

"How will that help me then?"

"You can make fun of him! You know, some guys like that."

"I should...make fun of him...? Are you sure that will work...?"

"Look, I have no idea what that guy thinks, so I have no idea what he's into! You'll have to try different things out."

"Oh...okay......I'm still not completely used to the fact that I'm an Espada now, though......"

"Well get used to it fast, it might be use full for you to get into the act."

"Doesn't it bother you that you're helping someone with a higher rank than you?"

"No, not really, you ARE a girl after all, and I already know that I am WAY stronger than you." His smirk grew bigger.

"Okay then."

"Great, now follow me." Grimmjow sonid'd away.

"W-Wait up!"

After a few halls being sonido'd past, they stopped in front of a door.

"The uniform room place?"

"Yea. You should get a new uniform now that you're an Espada. I'll help you find one."

Once inside Grimmjow went to a back corner of the clothing filled room and pulled out a uniform.

"What do you think of this one?"

"B-But it's all see-through!"

"Fine. How' bout this one?"

"N-no!"

"This one?"

"Noo!"

"Make up your fuckin' mind!"

"But these are so revealing!"

"That's the point!"

"Hhhmmmm! Can't I wear something that revealing!"

"Just pick one alredy!"

In the end, Shiruki ended up picking the uniform that was the most revealing that she would be able to wear. The top had a v-neck, going down to her boobs so that the tops of them were showing a little, the sleeves were puffed up at the shoulders and were sliced into two from the elbows to wrists. The end of the top made a V shape, the tip of the V covering her bellybutton. Then she wore a short skirt that was very low and short for her. Since she didn't like it like that, she added a cover up that she would wear most of the time. It attached to the end of the V of her top. It then went off to the sides. It went a bit past her knees so it looked like a mini tent a little. Her boots went up to her thighs.

"I-Is this okay..? I can't have it anymore revealing than this, otherwise I'll die!"

"Well, It would be better without that cover up, but I guess it'll do. Now, don't be afraid to show some stuff when around him! And do some ...positions."

"Positions?"

"Yea! You know, like bending over in front of him, sitting with your legs crossed, stuff like that!"

Shiruki gulped. It was a lot of hard work for her to be able to do that, but if Ulquiorra would maybe see her in a new light because of it, she would do her best at it.

"Ah! Shiruki-chan! There ya are!"

Shiruki and Grimmjow looked over at Gin who had just walked up to them.

"Shiruki-chan! It's time for ya to get ya tattoo!"

"O-Okay!" Shiruki looked over at Grimmjow, "Well, thanks, Grimmjow!" and walked with Gin out of the large room.

"Ya look nice." Gin commented once they were a ways down the hall.

"T-Thank you, Gin-sama...." she felt her face heat up.

"Yer welcome! Oh, and congrats' on becomin' an Espada!"

"T-Thank you, Gin-sama..."

"Yer welcome! So, where do ya want yer tattoo?"

"I'm not sure....it's not like I had a spot ready....I didn't even know that I was close to becoming an Espada....."

"Well, Aizen-sama has his reasons." Gin smiled down at her in return when he saw that she was smiling up at him.

Shiruki looked down at her hand, opening it and closing it. Then an idea came.

"How about on my hand?"

"Yer hand?"

"Yea. I know Stark has his on the front of his hand, but I think I'd like mine better on my palm."

"That sound okay. It's decided then!"

Getting the tattoo was a bit painful for Shiruki, especially since it was on the palm of her left hand. She chose her left hand because she was right handed and she didn't want to see the tattoo every time she looked at that hand's palm. When the tattoo was finished, she stepped out of the room where it had been done.

"Ah. What do I do now?" she asked herself, a dumbfound look on her face.

* * *

So this was mostly a filler chapter....kinda.....All I really needed to come across is that SHiruki is now an Espada and...well, she had a better chance with Ulquiorra now, and that she's wearing a more revealing uniform now. Thank you for the reviews and reading!~! Love to you all~! Also, the new Bleach episodes are awsome but are making me depressed with their hurting and death scenes comming up T-T


	18. My Mini Make Out With Grimmjow!

'Why did he make HER an Espada?' Ulquiorra thought, wondering aimlessly through one of the many halls of Las Noches, 'She is not strong enough to be an Espada! Not yet, at least...she could get hurt! Not that it would matter, but since she seems like a piece of interest for Aizen-sama, it would be of best interest to assure her safety. Making her an Espada does not guarantee that. Although she does show some qualities of becoming an Espada, she certainly would never be able to become second, sixth at most. But it is Aizen-sama who chose her to replace Barragan. She'll be fine as long as she does not anger any of the others. Hopefully she will not cause too much commotion. She does not cause that much trouble, though, and she is quite obedient. She is quite easy to get used to, as well. Her voice is not too loud and she doesn't think to highly of herself.' He stopped himself when he found himself thinking those things. It seemed like he was not as bothered by her presence as he was when they first met. Although, all of the familiarity that he had gained by being with her is now gone. She is now his superior. Funny how they switched spots like that. He continued walking when he felt two familiar presences. He looked forward and saw Shiruki walking with Grimmjow, chatting like they had know each other since they both had become arrancar. Shiruki looked away from Grimmjow's face and looked at Ulquiorra.

"H-Hi there, Ulquiorra..." Shiruki said nervously. She really doubted that this would do anything. Even though she had only just started to try and get ahold of Ulquiorra, she was quickly losing hope.

"Hey there, Ulquiorra."

"Grimmjow." Ulquiorra didn't great Shiruki with her name, though. He simply looked her in the eyes and nodded.

"W-What are you doing , Ulquiorra?" She asked, smiling at him, trying to hide her nervous feelings.

"He's not doing fuckin' anything! Don't bother fuckin' askin him!" Grimmjow smirked. When Ulquiorra stared back at him, he placed his arm around Shiruki's waist, pulling her close to his side and rubbed her side. Shiruki blushed and looked away from both men. Ulquiorra glared at the hand that was on Shiruki's side. He then looked back up and closed his eyes.

"I am not doing nothing, if you must know, Grimmjow." An obvious lie, but he didn't want to have Grimmjow thinking he was right. Especially with him holding her like that.

"Well, ya wanna know what I'm gonna do in about 5 minutes?" Grimmjow smirked, sliding his hand lower.

"I have no need to kn-" he was about to answer when Grimmjow interupted him.

"I'm gonna fuck this girlie's brains out!" His smirk grew even bigger as he grabbed Shiruki's ass and squeezed, causing her to gasp in surprise. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed. Grimmjow noticed and decided to take it a step further. Sure, they hadn't planned this part, but it seemed like it was working, so might as well continue. He used his unoccupied left hand left hand to jerk her face towards his as he captured her mouth with his, immediately forcing his tongue into her mouth, then using that same hand he began groping her left breast. Shiruki's eyes were wide from the unexpected turn of events. It took her mind a few seconds to process what was going on. Once her mind had processed it, she tried to get out of his grasp, trying to push him away. But he was too strong for her, holding her in a position that she hadn't been in before, not even while she was Nnoitra's fraccion, and she couldn't get free no matter how hard she pushed. While Ulquiorra was watching, something stirred in him, a kind of annoyance. Either way, it was not appropriate for Grimmjow to be making out right in front of him, especially with Shiruki. He had to admit, he did feel that certain annoyance a bit more with Shiruki instead of some other slut from Las Noches. Tired of the display in front of him, he stepped up and paused Grimmjow away from Shiruki with one hand. Grimmjow was pushed back a little ways, but then stopped moving, smirking as he whipped some of Shiruki's saliva from the corner of his mouth.

'If I wasn't helping her get that Emospada, I might have taken' her myself!' He thought. The experience was better than he had expected.

Although Grimmjow was fine after the push, all of the force holding Shiruki up had now disappeared, and since she was trying to get away from that force, it didn't help much when she was falling backwards. She landed with a thud on the floor, her knees in the air but her butt and feet on the ground, one hand supporting herself on the floor and the other rubbing the back of her head. Shiruki was too busy getting her breath back and getting used to not having Grimmjow's hands all over her body to notice that both Grimmjow AND Ulquiorra were both staring at her. Apparently her legs were spread apart so that they could see a pretty nice view of her underwear because of her new shirt, and for the fact that she wasn't wearing the cover up, not that it would have blocked the view any less. Grimmjow tore his eyes away from the view just to get a few seconds to see that Ulquiorra was also staring at the same sight before looking at it again. Shiruki had finally stopped rubbing her head and set that hand down on the ground. She looked up at them and saw them staring at her. Grimmjow was wearing his usual smirk, while Ulquiorra's facial expression was the same except for the widened eyes.

"Huh? G-Guys?" she tried asking. Why were they staring at her like that?, "Why are you staring at me...?"

"Heh, well, I'll leave you two alone." Grimmjow said playfully as he used sonido to get away from the scene, the view making him slightly hard, leaving Ulquiorra to still stare at Shiruki's underwear.

"U-Ulquiorra? W-What are you looking at?" Shiruki asked, still not figuring it out.  
His hand twitched a little as he turned away, squeezing his eyes shut, "No, it's nothing." and he used sonido to get back to his room.

"Huh?" Shiruki still hadn't figured out what had happened.

Ulquiorra felt the area around his hollow hole begin to burn a little. He kept his eyes open now because whenever he closed his eyes, the view of Shiruki's underwear was visible, his hands were still clutched. ........ Why did her eyes always look so...innocent? Why did he not mind that? Why did he feel disgusted when Grimmjow began making out with her? Because it was inappropriate? Annoying? ...because if he did anything to her that the innocence in her eyes would be gone? Part of her innocence had already been taken away by Nnoitra. When that had happened he had taken her away from him. Why had he been in such a rush to do that? He had seen it happen before. Some female arrancar would either get raped or willingly get fucked by some male arrancar. After that, they became sluts. All of their innocence would be gone, all they would want was to have their hands down someone's pants. The males were the same. When he had seen Shiruki that day, all bloodied up in the hallway, and he had taken her into his room...when she woke up, her eyes were showing the signs of how those other female arrancar would start out. Nothing, nothing could be seen in their eyes. No innocence, no hunger, no anger, sadness, desire, or anything. Nothing. Although she was trash, there were others who were trash even more. Might as well try to save her from becoming one of those pitiful sluts, the ones that he looked down on. She had not lost that innocence willingly. Most arrancar would never have the amount of innocence that she would have. For some unknown reason to him, he couldn't stand imagining her becoming like the others. So he had hurried to Aizen, hoping that he would make sure that he could prevent her from ....being thrown into the trash can, where trash belonged. He had actually felt a bit of relief when he saw that she still held most of that innocence of hers. Of course, now that she was an Espada everyone would notice her more. They would be able to see all of her innocence, that quality looked down upon by arrancar. But that one quality was what would seperate trash from the trash in the trash can. An Espada should not be the kind of trash in a trash can, Halibel, for example, was trash as well, but she was not trash that belonged in the trash can. She didn't have much of her innocence from her earlier years left, but she still held some fragments of it.

'Damn it.' Ulquiorra thought. He had been thinking about her too much recently, if he continued to think about her like that, he would soon be spending all of his time thinking about her. Especially if he would see her in any more ways, like today.

* * *

Sorry if Ulquiorra is kinda..... OCC....whatever that means....I don't really know but I keep seeing stories saying : "WARNING , some OCC"

What is OCC? Anyways, this was kinda easy to write and kinda hard. It was easy at the beginning, but once Grimmjow left, I didn't know what to do. Shiruki's the wood, Ulquiorra's the paper, and Grimmjow is the glue that is used to glue them together....kinda....yea, yea, let's go with that XP So, it's kinda hard to get Ulquiorra to get feelings for Shiruki because of his whole no-emotion thing going on, but that's one of the reason's why we love him 3 but it's also hard because you never know how he would really act if this would happen. Whenever I begin writing something for this story, I keep thinking, 'I'm sorry, Ulquiorra! I probably wouldn't act like that.....I'm sorry! I'm just trash....waaa! T-T '

So....h.......edoo.....I'm going on vacation back to my home country for a month so I won't be able to update for that while, but once I get back, I'll try to get the next chapter up quickly. You know, unless I get the next chapter written in the next 1 1/2 days I have left before I leave....but I don't think that'll happen ^.^''

What else was there.....oh yea...story line update for you. I don't think there will be any spoilers so I won't say -::- SPOILERS -::- lol XP so, let's see.....uumm....yea....okay! After this, Shiruki will try some more attempts, okay! It's for real this time! -::- SPOILERS -::- Then she will get kinda depressed and give up a bit, then Ulquiorra will get kinda more into her, then Orihime comes, and....well, Shiruki gets envious~! Did you know that there is a difference between envious and jelousy? Envious is the fear of not getting what you want, jelousy is the fear of losing something you alredy have.

Oh! Oh! I almost forgot! Thank you everyone for the reviews and reading it~! It means alot to me~! It really does! And I hope everyone will keep reading~~~~ 3 3 3


	19. The Fraccion have arrived!

"Gah!" Shiruki threw her skirt's cover up onto the floor, "I don't like this thing!"

Shiruki had been having a hard time with her uniform lately. She didn't like it that her skirt was as short as it was, which made her want to wear her cover up, but she was always too lazy to actually put it on and it was also a hastle to get it on, having to be precise with everything.

"Aahh~ I wonder if I can secretly change my skirt...I just can't handle it much longer..." She said, head lowered. Even if it was to get Ulquiorra's attention, maybe it wasn't worth it. She wasn't even sure if it had been working. Over the past weeks she had been trying different poses to get his attention. She had bent over in front of him, shamefully revealing her ...behind to him, she had sat so he would be able to see her panties, sometimes when arrancar sonido'd by her they brought along a wind that made her skirt fly up, revealing her panties. She had done much more, and it seemed as if she was making things worse. Each time it happened he would suddenly sonido off, without saying a word. She sighed and grabbed her Zanpakuto, hanging it from the small, invisable hold on the side.

Suddenly her face brightened up.

"Oh yea! Today my fraccion are officially mine!" Between her time trying to seduce Ulquiorra, she had found some time to pick out some fraccion. Normally she wouldn't have picked any, but after having thought about it for a while she came to the conclusion that it wouldn't hurt. She had chosen two fraccions. Shiruki had seen them around and thought that they looked really fun, so why not pick them?

'Any lower fraccion should be happy to be an Espada's fraccion, right~?'

"Damn it! I can't believe we got stuck with the weirdo!" the tallest of the two arrancar said. Her and her companion were walking down the hall towards the 2nd Espada's room.

"I mean, not only is her personality sick, but she actually is trying to get Ulquiorra-sama! Who does she think she is? Pf, there's no way she'll do it. You agree with me, right Mataro?" she glanced at the arrancar beside her, Mataro. Mataro looked up at the other arrancar from her short brown hair.

"...well...she is a Espada...Chiri..." Mataro said slowly, not normally speaking. Mataro was a not shy, but quiet arrancar. She could fight, but didn't say all the threats and taunts. The reason was simple, she just didn't feel like it. At first all she had done was fight, so she was used to almost never speaking, so once she got her rank higher she rarely spoke. Mataro also had a tendency to space out. A lot. Her mask fragment was a bit like Grimmjows. It covered her left cheek, but instead of having teeth it didn't, it was just mask. On the top of it was somewhat of a line of mask, pointed at the end, almost reaching her nose. The bottom of the mask had some mask shaped on it, basically like the teeth on Grimmjow's mask, but instead of being in the middle on her cheek, they were on the bottom of the mask, the pointy ends slightly digging into her skin under her chin.

"True...she IS an Espada...but I still don't like her!" Chiri said again, folding her arms and closing her eyes as they continued to walk down the halls. Chiri was a stubborn arrancar. Her chest size is about as big as Halibels, which makes quite a few of the male arrancar go after her. No one would care if anything happened because of her low rank. But Chiri wouldn't let that happen. All she cares about is getting stronger. Her long, light brown hair in a pony tail, her mask formed a sort of diamond/circle shape around her right eye, allowing her to see though it. Then, from the top, it countinued up her head untill it reached the top of her head, where it spiked up a bit.

"..." Mataro stayed quiet, not feeling like talking anymore.

"There you are~!"

"Wah-!" Chiri stopped in her tracks, opening her wide eyes and holding her arms out in front of her defensively. There was Shiruki standing in front of them, eyes sparkling.

"I can't believe it~! I have my own fraccion~! I hope we can get along well!" Shiruki said, walking up to the two newly ranked fraccion, "I was so excited about seeing you that I thought I'd pick you up on the way~ Oh, in case you don't know, I'm Shiruki! I am also the 2nd Espada, which is pretty cool!" Shiruki tried standing in a cool pose to make her point, but to Mataro and Chiri it only made her look stranger.

"Riiggghhhtttt..." Chiri said...she knew she was a weird Espada, even if she did have some experiment run on her to make her like that, "So...you know our names right?"

"Of course I do! You're Chiri, and you're Mataro!" she answered, pointing to each one when identifying them, "Thank you for becoming my fraccion! I'm sure we'll get along great!"

"Really..."

"Yep~"

"..."

"Please follow me, I'll bring you to your rooms."

The three of them began walking down the hall together, Mataro to the left, Chiri to the right, and Shiruki in the middle. Occasionally glancing at both of them, Shiruki smiled happily as they turned the last few corners before getting to the correct hall.

"Okay! So this is my room," Shiruki stood in front of her door, waving her hands a bit at it, then moved to the next door, "This will be your room, Chiri," she moved onto the next door, "And this is your room, Mataro! Ahum, as you can see, the previous 2nd Espada had quite a few arrancar, so there are more rooms here, so if you ever feel like smashing a room or anything you can go ahead and do it to those rooms~ If you ever need anything, just ask me! And if you want to train or anything, just go ahead and tell me, I'll think about it~ It'll depend on my mood if I'll agree to it or not, though I'm usually not in a mad mood so I'll most likely say yes~ Now...I've got to go see someone, please excuse me~" and Shiruki went off down the hall skipping, until she reached the corner, where she switched to sonido.

"Hey, Ulquiorra~" Shiruki said happily, poking her head into the 4th Espada's room. Looking up from the paperwork he was doing he looked at her before saying something.

"...you didn't knock."

"I just have to tell you this really quick thing, though!"

"What is it."

"I got my fraccion today~~" Shiruki slipped into his room, twirling slightly before walking to stand next to him, "Isn't that cool?"

"It is up to you if you consider it cool."

"Well, then I am considering it cool. This way, if I'm busy or something, and you need me for any reason, you can just tell them instead and they can tell me~ They are really nice and cool, I think you'll like them~"

"It does not matter if I like them or not."

"I guess that's true...oh well."  
Ulquiorra gave a small sigh and turned back to his paperwork.

"Say, Ulquiorra~?"

"Yes."

"You're going on a mission soon, right? One where you have to go to the human world~?"

"Yes."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"...what kind of favor?"

"Can you get me a gift? Maybe see if they have any new frilly dresses or something!"

"...we'll see."

"I'd be really happy if you did~"

"..."

"O-Okay...well, you have work to do...I'll leave." With that Shiruki exited the room.

* * *

Sorry for not updating for a long time...I got back from Vacation, then went to camp for a week, then had a convention to go to, then I actually made friends for the first time since I moved to the US, then I got a job and then more school. Thank you if you are still reading this story, though I'm pretty sure not that many people are since it's kinda a sappy story X3 I'm gonna be making the plot go by fast now, I can't think of any more filler chapters. So after this we'll have a time skip and then it's time for Ulquiorra to come back from his mission~~ And he's bringing a certain girl with him back~~ -shot-


End file.
